Pas impliqué
by RikiCassie
Summary: Morgan remplace Hotch à la tête du BAU et vient de prendre possession du bureau que Garcia lui a décoré. Il a déjà rencontré Tamara Barnes et a déjà eu une conversation avec Garcia à ce propos. Pénélope découvre que son meilleur ami lui a menti. Comment réagira-t-elle? Mon premier essai
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissement:** Je ne suis propriétaire ni des personnages ni de la série

Je ne tire aucun profit de ces écrits

 **Contexte:** Morgan vient de prendre possession du bureau que Garcia lui a décoré. Il a déjà rencontré Tamara Barnes et a déjà eu une conversation avec Garcia à propos de ses liens avec la soeur d'une victime.

Chapitre 1

Elle l'a laissé prendre ses marques dans ce bureau qu'elle avait décoré avec tant de soins juste pour lui. Pour ses beaux yeux marrons. Elle l'avait pensé afin que chaque surface sur laquelle il poserait le regard lui rappelle sa déesse. Mais cela devait rester subtil afin de ne pas laisser transparaitre ses vrais sentiments à l'égard de celui qu'elle surnommait son « dieu du tonnerre en chocolat ». Elle lui avait cependant fait un tiroir spécial, un tiroir sympa avec toutes sortes de gadgets rigolos et une photo d'elle.

Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et elle s'était résignée. Morgan était tout ce dont elle rêvait et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir. Grand et musclé, beau à en pleurer. Mais son attirance pour lui n'était pas que physique. Elle aimait sa façon de lui parler, de lui faire sentir qu'elle était importante à ses yeux, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, physiquement ou psychologiquement, il avait toujours les mots pour la requinquer et lui redonner le sourire.

Les dieux grecs comme Derek Morgan n'ont rien à faire des filles rondes et excentriques comme Penelope Garcia. Les filles comme elle ne visaient pas la lune. Elles optaient pour le geek de service, gentil, mal fagoté, cheveux gras qui ne risquait pas de leur briser le cœur.  
Elle se contenterait de rester son amie, sa confidente, son réconfort venu du ciel. Elle n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas, lui avouer son amour pour lui et risquer de perdre cette amitié qui était devenu tout pour elle, qui lui permettait de le voir tous les jours, de le prendre dans ses bras quand il revenait d'une affaire difficile, de faire des soirées DVD avec lui.

Elle était prête à garder ce statut d' « amie » même si cela lui brisait le cœur d'avoir à assister week-end après week-end, et ce, assise au premier rang, au grand défilé des bimbos qui se jetaient à son cou dans les bars qu'il fréquentait avec les autres membres de l'équipe pour relâcher la pression. Il lui épargnait au moins les détails de ses coucheries, ne mentionnait pas de noms. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, serait impossible pour lui tant il les oubliait vite. C'était toujours « la fille de vendredi soir » ou « la fille de ce week-end » si par bonheur pour l'heureuse élue il la trouvait assez intéressante pour en faire un coup de 2 soirs. Il y a cependant eu Carly. Il en avait parlé à Pénélope, et à toute l'équipe d'ailleurs. C'était de vraie plaie. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme une sangsue. Rêvait de grand amour, de mariage en blanc et de maison en banlieue avec pelouse bien entretenue et balançoire dans le jardin pour les enfants. Elle n'avait pas compris qui était Derek Morgan. Le Don Juan de Quantico.

Toutes ces filles d'une nuit ne représentaient aucune menace pour Pénélope et sa relation avec Derek. Elles n'étaient que des passades.

Mais récemment, une femme avait fait son apparition et pouvait être, selon Pénélope, celle qui pourrait tout changer. Tamara Barnes.

C'était la sœur d'une victime et contre toutes les règles déontologiques Morgan s'était rapproché d'elle, l'appelait lui-même pour la tenir informée des avancées de l'enquête.

Pénélope en a parlé à Derek, prétextant craindre pour sa carrière s'il s'impliquait avec Tamara. Mais c'est en toute sincérité qu'elle l'a mis en garde car il ne pourrait gérer les problèmes auxquels était confrontée Tamara à cause du deuil qu'elle devait traverser.

Pénélope faisait partie d'un groupe d'aide et d'écoute ouvert aux familles de victimes de mort violente. Elle savait comment pensaient ces personnes qui devaient faire face à la perte d'un être cher, les étapes qu'elles devaient passer pour enfin arriver à la paix. Cela pouvait les amener à faire des transferts et de l'avis de Pénélope, c'était exactement le cas de Tamara qui voyait en Derek une façon d'avoir avec elle ce frère qu'elle avait perdu.

Pénélope ne savait pas qu'il lui avait rendu visite chez elle et qu'il avait même assisté au procès des meurtriers présumés. Elle ignorait qu'ils avaient pris un café ensuite et qu'elle lui avait proposé de se voir après le procès pour prendre un verre.

Une autre chose pourrait compromettre la complicité entre Pénélope et Derek. Il avait dû à contrecœur remplacé Hotch au poste de chef d'unité après l'affaire Foyet. Il travaillait davantage, restait plus tard au bureau et subissait une pression qui lui avait fait perdre sa désinvolture et sa bonne humeur permanente. Même sa démarche avait changé. Cet air cool et nonchalant avait laissé place à un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ce petit éclair de malice qu'il avait dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il faisait une plaisanterie ou flirtait avec Pénélope s'était éteint. Les compliments, les conversations osées et les sous-entendus se faisaient rares. Plusieurs fois, il s'était repris alors qu'il allait utiliser un de ces petits noms qu'il avait pour elle. Au lieu de « bébé », « poupée », « ma beauté », ou « mon cœur », c'était Garcia. Elle le prenait bien car elle admirait son désir de bien faire, sa détermination de relever le défi qui lui avait été quasiment imposé. Elle était fière de lui et comptait tout faire pour le soutenir dans ses nouvelles responsabilités. Elle se doutait qu'en plus de toute cette charge de travail supplémentaire, il devait affronter un dilemme : faire le boulot sans supplanter Hotch. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé dans s'installer dans le bureau de son chef, même après que Strauss lui en avait donné l'ordre.

Pénélope retournait dans son « antre » pour terminer rapidement un travail qu'elle avait commencé et éteindre ses « bébés » pour la nuit quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié de lui demander si leur traditionnelle soirée DVD prévue le lendemain était maintenue. Elle fit demi-tour. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte, elle l'entendit :

« oui, c'est moi. On peut se voir ce soir pour prendre ce verre ? ».


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Morgan était exténué. Mais sa fatigue était plus mentale que physique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant cette affaire horrible qui les avait conduits à traquer un criminel qui arrachait les yeux de ses victimes, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer chez lui et se mettre au lit. Il devait se changer les idées.

Son humeur s'était certes améliorée en arrivant au bureau mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

A son arrivée au bureau, comme à l'accoutumée, leur informaticienne de choc les attendait le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Derek pour lui ôter un peu du poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Il avait dû faire face à une famille dévastée par l'horreur de la mort d'un de leurs membres et la peur que son âme ne pût jamais reposer en paix.

Voir sa déesse l'apaisait. Il voulait marcher avec elle jusqu'à son bureau, lui avec son bras sur son épaule et elle le tenant par la taille, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il était maintenant le chef d'unité et devait donner le change, prouver qu'il pouvait être professionnel quand la situation le demandait.

Jusqu'ici, il se moquait de ce que pouvait penser la hiérarchie de son comportement au bureau et surtout envers Pénélope. Ils pouvaient l'inscrire à tous les séminaires de prévention du harcèlement, il ne cesserait jamais de flirter avec elle, ou de lui donner des petits noms. C'était ce qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait au quotidien ou les épreuves qu'il a dû traverser dans son enfance.

Mais maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de lui. Il s'agissait de toute l'équipe, de Hotch. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur et ne laisser aucune occasion à Strauss de démanteler l'équipe. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas appeler Garcia « bébé » quand il lui parlait au téléphone.

Et maintenant, elle était face à lui et il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'étreindre, l'accompagner à sa cave pour veiller à ce qu'elle rangeât ses affaires et rentrât chez elle pour un repos bien mérité.

Au lieu de laisser libre cours à ses envies, il se contenta de sourire et de lui dire :

« Garcia, comment ça va ?

— Salut Morgan, ça va mieux depuis que mes héros sont tous revenus sains et saufs. »

lui répondit-elle avec cette lueur familière dans ses yeux et ce grand sourire qui illuminait le bureau.

Au moment où il allait se diriger vers l'espace de travail où se trouvait son bureau ainsi que celui de Prentiss et Reid, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à déplacer quelques cartons. Il accepta sans se poser de questions. Il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle avait des boites de dossiers à ranger dans la salle des archives. Elle prit une direction inhabituelle pour lui avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'écarta lui indiquant ainsi de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il était dans un bureau dans lequel il n'était jamais entré. Il ne savait même pas à qui il appartenait.

Elle manigançait quelque chose. Elle avait cet air espiègle qui semblait vouloir dire « j'ai fait une chose » comme la fois où Hotch l'a interrogée sur l'origine des tablettes qu'elle leur a distribuées à un briefing. Elle avait l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Comment tu trouves ton nouveau bureau ? » dit-elle avec le sourire qu'aurait un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons

« Garcia, je n'comprends pas » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils

— L'agent Hall va bientôt prendre sa retraite et en attendant il travaille de chez lui … alors ce bureau est disponible, enfin, il était disponible. Maintenant, c'est le tien. » expliqua-t-elle en le guidant vers le bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et lui montra des gadgets marrants qu'elle lui avait mis afin de lui créer un « tiroir sympa ».

« Tu es vraiment la meilleure Garcia, dit-il en l'enlaçant brièvement pour la remercier.

— J'te l'fais pas dire. Je te laisse marquer ton territoire. A plus tard » dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Morgan regarda autour de lui en souriant. C'était tout Garcia. Essayer de lui rendre la vie plus agréable en lui décorant un bureau. Il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour cette délicate attention. L'accolade qu'il lui a donnée était très brève mais au fond de lui il avait voulu la garder dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il était reconnaissant pour ce geste et aussi pour recevoir le réconfort dont il avait besoin après ces quelques jours de grande tension. Il était tendu à cause de la dernière affaire et surtout à cause des nouvelles fonctions auxquelles il devait s'adapter. Il regarda encore une fois la photo d'elle qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Il avait besoin de se détendre. Habituellement, il serait allé dans un bar, aurait trouvé une jolie fille à séduire, aurait passé la nuit avec elle mais il n'en avait pas envie. A son réveil, il aurait toujours ce sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Toutes ces filles avec qui il prenait du bon temps se révélaient aussi insipides les unes que les autres. Certes elles étaient jolies, mais il ne trouvait aucune satisfaction dans leur compagnie ou leur conversation. Il est vrai qu'il ne les choisissait par pour leur QI non plus. Il n'avait plus envie de ce mode de vie. Cela ne lui satisfaisait plus.

Puis, il pensa à Tamara. Elle était belle, elle était sympa. Avec la mort de son frère, elle pourrait sans doute comprendre ce sentiment de manque qu'il avait. Peut-être pourraient-ils être un réconfort l'un pour l'autre. Il décida de l'appeler.

Après trois sonneries, elle répondit :

« Allo

— Oui, c'est moi. On peut se voir ce soir pour prendre ce verre ? , demanda-t-il

— Oh, salut Derek. Oui, si tu veux. On se rencontre où ?, répliqua-t-elle

— Pourquoi pas dans le bar qui n'est pas loin de chez toi ?

— Ok. On se voit dans une demi-heure ?

— Plutôt dans une heure, si ça te va. J'ai de la paperasse à terminer, répondit-il après quelques secondes de pause

— Ca me va. A tout l'heure Derek

— Bye Tamara » conclut-il

Il referma son téléphone, et soupira.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je rappelle que c'est ma première fiction.

Merci à Ptitelili95 pour sa critique.

Gracias a Lenika08 para su comentario.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Il était au téléphone. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'interrompre. Elle voulait partir et revenir une fois que sa conversation serait terminée. Elle hésitait. Elle s'en voulait de faire intrusion dans son intimité mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Elle resta figée derrière la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, elle secoua la tête et décida de se retirer le plus rapidement possible.

Sur le chemin de retour vers sa cave, elle se repassait mentalement la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il lui avait menti.

Avant leur départ pour la dernière affaire, elle lui a parlé et émis des réserves quant à son rapprochement avec une victime. Il l'avait presque envoyée sur les roses, paraissant presque blessé qu'elle eût pu imaginer qu'il pourrait être aussi bête et mettre en danger son travail.

 _« Je t'adore et je te respecte tu l'sais, mais là tu dépasses les limites. J'suis pas impliqué. »_

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle s'efforçait de prendre de grandes respirations pour se calmer et ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle devait au moins attendre d'être seule et à l'abri des regards avant de laisser s'exprimer cette frustration, ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait.

Une fois être entrée dans son bureau et avoir verrouillé la porte, elle se laissa glisser contre celle-ci jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre. Le visage entre les mains, elle se laissa aller.

Elle se releva, se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs pour les éteindre. Elle se rendit alors compte de l'heure qu'il était.

Aucun doute qu'elle eût l'impression d'avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une heure pour se ressaisir.

Elle devait rentrer chez elle et tenter d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

Elle récupéra son sac et quitta le bureau.

Dans sa voiture, sur la route en direction de son appartement, son esprit refusait de coopérer et revenait inéluctablement sur les récents événements.

« Il a raison. J'ai dépassé les limites. Je suis qui pour lui pour m'inquiéter alors qu'il s'embarque dans une histoire qu'il ne pourra pas gérer même avec sa meilleure volonté et dont il n'arrivera pas à se dépatouiller ? Après tout, s'il a osé me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux, c'est qu'on est pas de si bons amis que je le pensais. Garcie, il est temps de te mêler de ce qui te regarde. Tu n'as qu'à aider ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin et envie. Ceux qui te respecte assez pour prendre tes conseils en considération. »

Sur ce, sa décision était prise. Elle ne lui reparlerait plus de Tamara et elle le traiterait exactement comme il l'avait traitée : une connaissance ou une collègue dont la sollicitude et les conseils n'étaient pas désirés.

Elle arriva à son appartement et se prépara à aller au lit. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de diner, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle envoya un texto à Kévin pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était bien rentrée et pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Habituellement, elle en aurait fait de même pour Morgan mais à cette heure, elle devait être le cadet de ses soucis.

Morgan avait terminé sa paperasse et s'apprêtait à quitter son nouveau bureau. Il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui. Il sourit en pensant « _Elle est trop géniale ma Babygirl_ » et s'en alla. Il lança un regard vers le bureau de Pénélope. Il secoua la tête. Il y avait encore de la lumière. Elle devait surement faire des mises à jour sur ses « bébés ». Il voulait y aller, lui dire qu'il était temps qu'elle allât chez elle se reposer mais il se ravisa.

Tamara devait déjà être en train de l'attendre au bar.

Arrivé au bar, il aperçut Tamara et se dirigea vers elle.

« Salut Tamara, dit Derek

— Salut Derek » répondit-elle en se levant pour l'accueillir. Elle se pencha et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Comme elle n'avait pas encore de verre, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

— un soda s'il te plait.

— bouge pas je m'en occupe »

Il se leva pour aller prendre les boissons. Il repensa à sa façon de l'accueillir. Cette bise l'avait surpris et même un peu gêné mais il avait réussi à ne pas le montrer. Il retourna à la table avec les boissons. Elle le remercia et ils commencèrent à discuter.

« Alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?, demanda Derek

— J'essaye d'être forte, mais tu sais c'est tellement dur. Il me manque tellement. Je pense tout le temps à lui et à chaque fois je ne peux que pleurer. C'est tellement injuste qu'il ait été tué. Il ne leur avait rien fait. » expliqua-t-elle avec tellement de tristesse dans les yeux. Derek savait qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il ne dit rien et lui laissa le temps de se calmer. Elle continua après une pause. Elle tendit le bras et posa sa main sur celle de Derek.

« Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée pour m'inviter ce soir. Je ne sors presque plus de chez moi. Je n'en ai pas la force

— Je sais que c'est encore récent, et que tu as l'impression pour l'instant que tu t'en remettras pas, mais avec le temps ça ira, lui dit-il. Je ne dis pas que ton frère ne te manquera plus mais la douleur va s'atténuer. Quand tu penseras à lui, tu ne ressentiras pas que de la douleur. Tu repenseras aux bons moments, tu vas sourire et même rire.

— Je ne demande qu'à te croire. Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, dit-elle avec une pointe d'étonnement

— Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai perdu mon père alors que j'étais encore très jeune.

— oh je suis désolée Derek.

— non, non, ça va. Comme je t'ai dit le temps apaise la douleur. Il me manque toujours mais pendant quelques années ça a été très dur. J'ai beaucoup souffert de son absence. Surtout aux moments où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider, pour répondre à certaines questions que je me posais, me donner des conseils … tu sais le genre de choses que font les pères, dit-il en souriant.

— Tu veux dire, des conseils pour les filles ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle souriait vraiment. Il était content d'avoir au moins pu lui changer les idées.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

 _Derek et Tamara étaient dans un bar_

 _« Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai perdu mon père alors que j'étais encore très jeune._

— _oh je suis désolée Derek._

— _non, non, ça va. Comme je t'ai dit le temps apaise la douleur. Il me manque toujours mais pendant quelques années ça a été très dur. J'ai beaucoup souffert de son absence. Surtout aux moments où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me guider, pour répondre à certaines questions que je me posais, me donner des conseils … tu sais le genre de choses que font les pères, dit-il en souriant._

— _Tu veux dire, des conseils pour les filles ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle souriait vraiment. Il était content d'avoir au moins pu lui changer les idées._

« Oui, pour les filles, mais pas seulement » répondit-il en ricanant. Elle aussi riait.

Elle lui dit :

« Assez parler de moi, comment ça va ?

— Ca va, je suis content que cette affaire soit finie. » Il allait en parler mais changea d'avis. Il avait presqu'oublié avec qui il était. Avec tout ce qu'elle traversait, lui parler des crimes, de violence était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Alors qu'il allait continuer sur une autre voie, elle intervint :

« Alors cette promotion, comment ça se passe ?

— Je ne le considère pas comme une promotion. Et puis c'est temporaire. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi le boss est toujours au bureau. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités et de paperasse, dit-il en passant la main sur son crane chauve.

— Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras très bien» dit-elle en refaisant le même geste qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

Il ne répondit pas. Les paroles de Tamara étaient encourageantes et il trouvait que c'était gentil de sa part mais il doutait toujours. Venant d'une autre personne, il n'aurait aucun mal à le croire et se sentir boosté. Mais la personne en face de lui n'avait pas l'enthousiasme et la conviction de sa Babygirl.

Le lendemain, Pénélope arriva au bureau de bonne heure. Café en main, elle se dirigea droit vers son bureau sans passer par l'open office car elle savait que les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Derek était surement déjà dans son bureau, maintenant qu'il était chef d'unité il serait le premier arrivé et le dernier parti.

Plus tard dans la matinée alors qu'elle travaillait sur ses ordinateurs, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez si vous l'osez ! » dit-elle sans se retourner et resta concentrée sur son travail.

« Salut Pénélope » C'était Kévin, son petit-ami.

« Salut Kev', ça va ? » lui répondit-elle en tournant la tête pour lui faire un sourire et revint sur sa besogne. Elle qui avait une imagination débordante et pouvait trouver des surnoms en un clin d'œil pour toute l'équipe et surtout pour Morgan, ne s'était jamais aventuré à aller plus loin que « Kev » pour son petit-ami.

« Ce soir avec les autres du service informatique on va boire un verre. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

— Désolée Kev', je peux pas », dit-elle en tournant la tête de nouveau vers lui mais cette fois avec un sourire contrit.

« Ah oui ! J'avais oublié quel jour de la semaine on est ! » dit-il en n'essayant même pas de masquer le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle lui donnait le dos.

« Oh non Kev' ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! » dit-elle en soupirant.

Depuis quelque temps, Kévin faisait des allusions, des remarques à propos du temps qu'elle passait avec Morgan. Après Foyet, elle et lui avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble mais la vie a repris son cours normal et elle avait retrouvé sa place : elle était la petite amie de Kévin. Ils déjeunaient ou dinaient ensemble. Ils parlaient informatique et nouvelles technologies mais c'était à peu près tout.

Elle l'aimait beaucoup, il était gentil mais elle devait se l'avouer : leur relation n'était pas le nirvana. Au début, ça allait. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, ils sortaient plus souvent, mais maintenant c'était un peu la routine. Ils n'allaient pas souvent au cinéma : ils n'avaient pas les mêmes gouts en matière de films. Ils ne sortaient pas avec des amis : Kévin ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les autres membres de l'équipe et pour les amis de Kévin une sortie consistait à aller à l'arcade pour jouer aux jeux vidéo ou se retrouver dans le salon de l'un d'entre eux pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Elle en avait vite fait le tour. Donc ils sortaient chacun de leur coté et se réservaient 1 ou 2 soirs pour se voir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une relation amoureuse mais d'une relation amicale dans laquelle les 2 amis coucheraient ensemble de temps en temps. Au moins, elle avait un petit-ami. C'était ce qu'elle se disait.

Son histoire avec Kévin était condamnée dès le début. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle aimait Derek.

« Ok, ok. Je sais, je sais. Tu as ta soirée films avec Morgan. Mais fais-moi signe si tu es libre. Peut-être que l'équipe sera appelée pour une affaire ! » lui dit-il avant de partir.

Il avait gâché son humeur et rompu sa concentration. Elle ferait tout aussi bien de prendre une pause et refaire le plein de café. Elle saisit son mug et alla vers le petit espace cuisine non loin de l'open office.

Prentiss et Reid s'y trouvait déjà. Elle les salua avec son habituel ton jovial, se servit en café et resta discuter avec eux.

Elle aperçut Morgan. Il venait vers eux. Lorsqu'il arriva, il dit :

« Bonjour Prin- … Garcia, ça va ?

— Bonjour Morgan, ca va et toi ? » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de celui qu'elle lui montrait habituellement. C'est un sourire de politesse.

Ce n'était pas passé inaperçu, puisque Prentiss et Reid se regardèrent l'air de se dire « Qu'est-ce-qui se passe entre ces deux là ? ». Ils avaient bien compris que Morgan ne pouvait plus se permettre les surnoms mais Garcia ? Il y avait définitivement un problème. Morgan avait surement fait un commentaire maladroit. Cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, elle le boudait pendant quelques heures mais ne restait jamais très longtemps en colère contre lui.

Prentiss se dit qu'elle la cuisinerait plus tard pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Tu es sûre que ça va Garcia ?, » demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils. Lui aussi était étonné manifestement.

« Morgan tout va bien, je t'assure, répondit-elle.

— Si tu le dis. Mais s'il y avait un problème tu vraiment m'en parler hein ? »

Elle lui dit oui de la tête. Il se tourna alors vers Reid et lui dit:

« Le shérif du comté de Hamilton dans le Nebraska nous a sollicités pour une affaire mais on n'va pas l'accepter. Mais je lui ai dit qu'on l'aiderait à dresser le profil du suspect. Tu peux t'en charger ? Va voir JJ, elle va te donner ses coordonnées.

— Pas de problème, répondit Reid. A plus tard Garcia, » dit-il à Pénélope avant quitter le groupe.

Pendant le bref échange entre Reid et Morgan, Pénélope observait leur nouveau leader. Il était superbe. Chemise gris anthracite avec trois boutons défaits en haut, ce qui laissait voir la naissance de ses pectoraux et pantalon noir. Son bouc fraichement taillé. _« Bon sens, reprends-toi Pénélope! »_ pensa-t-elle. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua ce bijou qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter avant. Une chaine avec un crucifix. Elle savait qui le lui avait offert.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Derek et Tamara passait un agréable moment dans le bar mais il commençait à se faire tard alors il lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle était venue à pied jusqu'au bar.

Il stationna la voiture devant son immeuble et descendit pour l'accompagner jusqu'au porche.

Elle lui proposa de monter un instant et il accepta après un court instant d'hésitation.

Elle ouvrit la porte et lui prit la main pour le guider jusqu'au salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et elle s'excusa pour aller récupérer quelque chose dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint, elle avait un bijou en main, une chaine en or blanc avec un crucifix. Elle expliqua à Derek qu'il s'agissait de la chaine de son frère et qu'elle voulait la lui donner. Il refusa poliment mais elle insista en lui disant que c'était pour le remercier de l'avoir soutenue. Il finit par l'accepter et la mettre dans sa poche.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Derek lui dît qu'il partait et qu'elle devait se reposer parce qu'elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Il se dirigea vers la porte suivi de Tamara et se retourna pour lui dire au revoir. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser si rapidement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de tourner la tête pour lui présenter sa joue. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes juste quelques secondes et Derek la prit par les épaules délicatement et fit un pas en arrière. Sur le visage de Tamara, il pouvait lire un mélange d'étonnement, de confusion et de peine.

Il savait qu'elle était triste parce qu'il l'avait repoussée et il ne voulait certainement pas être celui qui lui causerait encore plus de chagrin que ce qu'elle ressentait déjà à cause de la mort de son frère. Il s'empressa de se justifier :

« Tamara, écoute.

— Mais je pensais que je t'attirais ! l'interrompit-elle

— Ecoute. Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas attirante, ce serait mentir. Mais tu es très fragile en ce moment et je ne veux vraiment pas profiter de ta faiblesse.

— Mais tu ne profites pas de moi. C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé. Je sais ce que je veux et je voulais t'embrasser. J'y ai pensé toute la soirée, argumenta-t-elle.

— Tamara, laisse-moi finir. Tu es confuse et c'est normal. Ton frère te manque et tu cherches du réconfort. Je suis prêt à te soutenir mais franchir ce pas maintenant serait une erreur tu n'es vraiment pas en mesure de prendre une telle décision. Tu pourrais le regretter et m'en vouloir après. » Il essayait de la raisonner mais ne semblait pas vouloir abdiquer. Elle répondit cette fois avec un léger haussement de ton :

« Comment pourrais-je regretter d'être avec toi ? Tu es gentil et compatissant. Tu t'es montré compréhensif alors que je devenais presque folle après la mort de William.

— Tamara, tu dois te donner le temps de faire ton deuil. As-tu pensé à voir quelqu'un pour en parler ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, je discute au prêtre de ma paroisse. Ca m'aide un peu » murmura-t-elle.

Il eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Un prêtre ? Il ne voulait pas insulter sa foi, après tout elle venait de lui offrir un crucifix. Il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit :

« Non, je parlais d'un thérapeute ou d'un conseiller.

— En fait, le substitut du procureur m'a donnée des adresses pour des groupes de soutien mais…

— C'est une bonne chose. Tu vas rencontrer des gens qui ont vécu la même chose que toi et peut-être qu'ils vont t'aider en partageant leur expérience. Ils te donneront des conseils. Tu devrais vraiment y penser Tamara.

— D'accord, je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle … pour toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Non Tamara, ne le fais pas pour moi, tu dois le faire pour toi » conclut-il en ouvrant la porte. Une fois dehors il lui dit au revoir et rentra chez lui.

Le lendemain, Derek se réveilla tôt pour faire ses exercices physiques quotidiens. Cela lui permettait de rester en forme mais également de faire le vide. Il en profitait pour réfléchir. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille avec Tamara. Lorsque Pénélope lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider, elle avait peut-être raison. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami pour la soutenir. Il lui fallait des professionnels. Elle avait l'air fatiguée comme si elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Elle s'était jetée à son cou. C'était par pur désespoir. Il savait ce que c'était que de se jeter dans le lit de tout ce qui porte jupon à Quantico pour oublier. Oublier ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance, tout ce qu'il voyait sur le terrain, l'horrible cruauté de l'homme.

Il l'a repoussée parce qu'il voulait qu'elle se remît de la mort de son frère avant de penser à aller plus loin avec elle.

Il se doucha et s'habilla pour aller travailler. Son regard se posa sur la chaine qu'elle lui avait donnée la veille, il la prit, la mit autour de son cou et quitta la maison.

Il arriva au bureau et pensa à Pénélope. Etait-elle déjà arrivée ? Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi. Le jour qu'ils avaient choisi pour faire leur soirée DVD. Devait-il maintenir ce rendez-vous maintenant qu'il était le chef ? Pourquoi pas. Ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors du bureau ne regardaient personne ? Ils devaient rester professionnels au bureau mais ce qui se passait en dehors des heures de travail ne relevait-il pas de leur vie privée? En même temps, s'il continuait à la voir en dehors du travail, il aurait encore plus de mal à se contrôler, à faire des choses qui pourraient paraître tellement simples pour d'autres mais qui pour lui étaient presque insurmontables : comme l'appeler par son nom ou éviter de la toucher.

Il devait annuler. Il était hors de question de lui dire les vrais motifs derrière cette annulation. Cela risquerait de briser leur amitié. Il pourrait tout simplement prétexter qu'il avait du travail à faire. Il soupira et pensa _« je suis dans la merde!»_.

Il entra dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres en se rappelant que c'était sa déesse qui le lui avait décoré.

Il se mit au travail et ne sortit de son bureau que pour aller remplir sa tasse de café et pour aller voir si JJ avait reçu des demandes d'interventions. Ils avaient fait le tour des dossiers et aucun cas ne nécessitait le déplacement de l'équipe mais ils pouvaient aider dans des affaires en établissant des profils. La journée s'annonçait plus ou moins tranquille.

Il appela le bureau de Reid pour lui parler mais il n'était pas à son poste. Il partit donc à sa recherche.

Il l'aperçut dans l'espace cuisine, il discutait avec Prentiss et Pénélope. Elles devaient l'asticoter car il rougissait et les filles riaient. Pénélope riait à gorge déployée, la tête penchée en arrière. _« Dieu qu'elle est belle »_ , pensa-t-il. Ce rire, il pourrait tout faire pour qu'il ne cessât jamais. _« Nom de Dieu, concentre-toi, Derek »_ , se sermonna-t-il.

Quand il les rejoint, il salua Garcia. Sa langue allait encore fourcher, il allait l'appeler « Princesse ». Lorsqu'elle lui répondit, les bras lui en tombèrent. Pas de surnoms, un sourire pas très sincère. Que se passait-elle avec sa Babygirl ? Avait-elle des problèmes avec Lynch ? Si ce petit crétin avait quelque chose à voir avec l'humeur de sa Poupée Lynch verrait à qui il avait affaire. Il lui reposa la question et s'assura qu'elle sût qu'il était là pour elle si elle en avait besoin. Il se souvint de l'objet de sa venue et parla à Reid. Mais il était intrigué par le comportement de sa déesse. Il se tourna vers elle pour lui parler mais un bip se fit entendre annonçant qu'il avait reçu un message. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et répondit à Reid qui lui avait dit au revoir .

« Je dois y aller moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Bye Morgan, dit-elle à Derek . J'te vois plus tard ma beauté ténébreuse », s'adressa-t-elle à Prentiss en souriant et elle tourna les talons pour aller dans son bureau les laissant tous deux complètement sidérés.


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek se tourna alors vers Reid et lui dit:_

 _« Le shérif du comté de Hamilton dans le Nebraska nous a sollicités pour une affaire mais on n'va pas l'accepter. Mais je lui ai dit qu'on l'aiderait à dresser le profil du suspect. Tu peux t'en charger ? Va voir JJ, elle va te donner ses coordonnées._

— _Pas de problème, répondit Reid. A plus tard Garcia, » dit-il à Pénélope avant quitter le groupe._

 _Pendant le bref échange entre Reid et Morgan, Pénélope observait leur nouveau leader. Il était superbe. Chemise gris anthracite avec trois boutons défaits en haut, ce qui laissait voir la naissance de ses pectoraux et pantalon noir. Son bouc fraichement taillé. « Bon sens, reprends-toi Pénélope! » pensa-t-elle. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua ce bijou qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu porter avant. Une chaine avec un crucifix. Elle savait qui le lui avait offert._

Chapitre 6

Cette chaine ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Morgan n'aurait jamais acheté lui-même un tel bijou. Il s'interrogeait sur la foi, il doutait de Dieu à cause de tout ce qu'il a subi dans son enfance. Elle fulminait à l'intérieur. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Morgan tenait à lui cacher des choses. Elle s'en tiendrait à la décision qu'elle avait prise la veille.

Le portable de Morgan sonna pour indiquer l'arrivée d'un texto au moment il allait se tourner vers elle pour lui parler. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'entendre d'autres bobards et elle réagit très vite et s'en alla.

Peut-être allait-il lui parler de leur soirée DVD ? Elle ne pouvait plus passer du temps avec lui avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle devait trouver une excuse s'il abordait ce sujet. Elle pourrait prétendre qu'elle devait sortir avec Kévin ou qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un membre de son groupe d'entraide qui avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait mettre à contribution sa modeste expérience de comédienne car il parvenait toujours à déceler quand elle lui mentait. Elle devrait être persuasive. Elle repensa au texto qu'il avait reçu. Cela pourrait être elle. Elle l'inviterait peut-être à sortir et alors la question de la soirée film ne se poserait plus. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le choix qu'il ferait. Il préfèrerait sortir avec sa nouvelle amie plutôt que de regarder des films avec une collègue.

Elle se remit au travail. Quelques minutes après, on frappa à sa porte. Elle grogna intérieurement sachant très bien qui cherchait à la voir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire _« Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, je ne veux plus jamais te parler ! »_ , elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il fréquentait Tamara Barnes. Elle devrait se justifier en disant qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation et lui conclurait immédiatement qu'elle écoutait aux portes alors que c'était un pur concours de circonstances.

« Entrez » dit-elle sans se retourner.

L'odeur de l'après-rasage de Morgan emplit les narines de Pénélope. _« Ne te laisse pas distraire par cette odeur envoutante Garcie »_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

« Garcia, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » dit Derek en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Non Morgan, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout va bien. Inutile de t'inquiéter » dit-elle avec un ton le plus neutre possible. Elle ne devait pas laisser filtrer sa colère dans sa voix. Elle devait se maitriser.

« Allez, Garcia. Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Tu as des soucis avec Lynch ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il presqu'en suppliant.

Pourquoi devrait-elle lui parler ? Il ne lui parlait pas, lui ? Il lui avait menti. Il aurait pu dire au détour d'une conversation _« Et au fait, je vois la fille dont tu m'as conseillé de m'éloigner. Tu sais, la sœur de la victime d'une de nos affaires ! »._ L'hypocrite.

« Non, tout va bien entre Kévin et moi. Je te le redis, je vais bien ! » répondit-elle d'un ton agacé en se détournant de ses ordinateurs pour le regarder. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la regardait comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'il allait faire un pas vers elle et s'apprêtait à lui répondre, JJ frappa et glissa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour dire :

« Salut Garcia ! Morgan, je crois qu'on tient une affaire. » Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Pénélope soupira intérieurement. Elle était soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à continuer cette conversation avec Morgan, et il serait tellement occupé sur le terrain qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'appeler pour l'interroger sur son comportement.

Morgan baissa la tête et pressa la paume de sa main sur son front.

Pénélope savait qu'il était frustré et perdu. Elle le connaissant bien. Ordinairement, en le voyant faire ce geste elle se serait précipitée pour le réconforter mais là elle n'en avait franchement pas envie.

Morgan soupira et releva la tête et lui dit avec une pointe de colère : « Cette conversation n'est finie, Garcia ! » Il quitta le bureau.

Pénélope expira très fort. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que pendant tout ce temps elle avait retenu son souffle. Toute cette situation était trop pour elle nerveusement. Elle détestait la confrontation et surtout avec Morgan.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était demandée en salle de conférence pour le briefing de présentation de l'affaire. Les photos des victimes et des scènes de crime étaient projetées et Pénélope évitait soigneusement de les regarder. L'équipe de profilers faisait son traditionnel brainstorming pour se faire une première idée du genre de suspect à qui ils avaient affaire.

Morgan requit d'elle qu'elle fît des recherches sur les victimes et leurs familles afin de trouver des liens entre elles. Les autres membres de l'équipe commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires pour se mettre en route mais tous levèrent les yeux vers Garcia quand ils l'entendirent dire à Morgan :

« Oui Monsieur. Je m'y mets tout de suite. »

Elle ressembla ses affaires et quitta la salle en ignorant les regards ébahis que s'échangeaient Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Prentiss et JJ. Morgan, lui, la suivait du regard, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement ouverte comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing qui lui aurait bloqué la respiration.

Elle regagna son bureau et se mit au travail. Elle se préparait mentalement à recevoir les autres qui ne tarderaient pas à défiler dans sa « cave » pour lui demander si elle avait un problème avec Morgan. Finalement seul Hotch vint la retrouver.

« Pénélope, je peux te parler un instant ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. Ils savaient tous, et même Hotch, qu'une Garcia énervée était à manœuvrer délicatement.

Elle lui répondit en souriant comme si rien d'étrange ne venait de se produire :

« Mais bien sûr Bossman. Entrez !

— Garcia, cela ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème entre Morgan et toi? dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix

— Non Monsieur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'il y a un problème. » répondit-elle en jouant à l'étonnée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à s'expliquer :

« Garcia, je viens d'assister à une scène que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour même dans mes pires cauchemars. Tu as appelé Morgan monsieur, tu as été presqu'aussi distante avec lui que tu l'es avec Strauss. Arrête ton cinéma maintenant et dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Elle devait penser à quelque chose et vite. Elle pourrait tromper les autres mais certainement pas Hotch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 _« Ma Babygirl n'est pas elle-même aujourd'hui, c'est quoi son problème ?_ pensa-t-il une fois qu'il se remit de ce qui venait de se passer. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa Babygirl. Son visage ne s'était pas illuminé comme il faisait habituellement quand elle le voyait entrer dans une pièce ou s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas proposé de lui montrer que ce c'était un bonjour, elle n'avait pas flirté avec lui, n'avait utilisé aucun de ces surnoms dont elle seule a le secret. La dernière fois qu'elle avait agi comme ça...Il frissonna rien que de repenser à ces moments douloureux où il crut la perdre.

Il devait vraiment savoir ce qui la perturbait. Se sentait-elle mal à cause de Lynch? Kevin avait-il encore mis les pieds de plat à cause d'un commentaire maladroit? Ou le problème venait-il de lui? Lui en voulait-elle parce qu'il a cessé de flirter avec elle? Non, elle comprendrait sûrement qu'il le faisait pour des raisons purement professionnelles mais que cela ne changeait rien à leur amitié. Ou Lynch lui avait encore fait une remarque sur le temps qu'elle passait avec lui ou à propos de leur comportement qu'il pensait déplacé certaines fois. Combien de fois avaient-ils répété à cet idiot que tout ce flirt entre eux n'était qu'une manière innocente de donner un peu plus de légèreté à certaines situations qu'ils devaient vivre à cause de leur travail? Que l'amitié qui existait entre Morgan et Garcia n'était en rien une menace pour le couple Lynch/Garcia ?

Il regarda son portable pour consulter le texto qu'il avait reçu.

 **Salut Derek. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien de te voir hier soir. J'ai vraiment passé un très bon moment. On pourrait se revoir ce weekend si tu n'as pas trop de travail. Appelle-moi. Tamara xo**

 _._

Il soupira. Il lui enverrait une réponse plus tard.

Il leva la tête et remarqua que Prentiss était toujours là et le dévisageait. Elle avait l'air de lui dire du regard _« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!»_

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de subir l'inquisition de Prentiss. Il devait absolument parler à sa déesse. Il se précipita dans le bureau de Pénélope.

Il frappa. Elle dit un simple « Entrez ! » Quoi ? Aucune réplique marrante ou culottée. Quelque chose clochait vraiment. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle lui donnait le dos. D'habitude, elle se serait retournée pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller jusqu'à son fauteuil et le retourner pour qu'elle le regardât dans les yeux mais il décida de rester à une distance respectable pour lui laisser de l'espace. Elle viendrait à lui quand elle serait prête.

Il commença à lui parler, il l'implora presque de lui dire ce qui n'allait mais elle maintenant fermement qu'elle allait bien. Il osa enfin aborder le sujet Lynch et là il vit une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Il pensait avoir touché la corde sensible. Son problème c'était ce crétin de Lynch. Comment pouvait-il la faire souffrir ainsi ? Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter mais JJ les interrompit. Elle avait toujours le chic de tomber au mauvais moment celle-là. Il devait se remettre au travail.

Quand il pensait à quel point sa Poupée était perturbée à cause de Lynch, il sentait monter la colère en lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller au service informatique et le tabasser.

Il fit comprendre à Pénélope qu'ils auraient l'occasion de finir cette conversation après, mais la colère qu'il ressentait envers Lynch s'était fait sentir dans le ton de sa voix.

Il rejoint JJ dans son bureau pour jeter un œil au dossier et convoqua toute l'équipe en salle de conférence.

Ils devaient s'envoler pour la Floride où des étudiants en vacances étaient retrouvés étouffés, nus dans des chambres d'hôtel.

Maintenant qu'il était le responsable de l'équipe, il n'aurait pas le temps de lui glisser de rapides coups de fil. Il n'aurait pas de temps mort. Il devrait attendre son retour pour tirer cette histoire au clair et essayer d'aider sa déesse à retrouver son sourire.

Elle entra et salua Rossi "Salut mon bel étalon italien" et Hotch "salut Bossman." Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Derek ressentait une pointe de jalousie. Elle utilisait un surnom pour Rossi et rien pour lui. Que se passait-il ?

Elle s'assit et JJ commença sa présentation. De temps en temps, Derek jetait un regard en sa direction mais son comportement n'avait rien d'inhabituel: elle relevait des informations sur son bloc-note et détournait les yeux dès que les photos les plus horribles apparaissaient à l'écran.

Il se posait des questions. Il était très difficile pour lui de se concentrer sachant que les choses n'allaient pas pour le mieux pour sa Babygirl.

JJ termina la présentation du cas et les questions-réponses fusaient entre les profilers. Ils étaient prêts à partir. Derek dit à Pénélope :

« Bab… Garcia trouve tout ce que tu peux sur les victimes et leurs familles et vois s'il y a une connexion entre elles. » Ce à quoi elle répondit : « Oui monsieur ».

Morgan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _« C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ » pensa-t-il passablement énervé et vexé. Elle lui parlait comme elle parlerait à Hotch.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Il se sentait comme si elle venait de lui balancer un uppercut. Il en était encore sonné. Il se reprit et dit aux autres qui avaient l'air aussi surpris que lui :

« Décollage dans une demi-heure ! » Et il quitta la salle de conférence. Il alla dans son bureau récupérer son sac d'urgence et sa serviette pour y mettre les documents importants. Il ferma la porte. Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Deux fois aujourd'hui l'avait-elle laissé sans voix. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Il se sentait démuni, impuissant. Quelque chose n'était pas en ordre et il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Peut-être lui rendait-elle la monnaie de sa pièce ? Après tout c'est lui qui avait cessé les surnoms. Il fit les cent pas pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir, résolu à régler ce problème à son retour et à rester concentré sur l'affaire. Quand il atteignit le hall de l'ascenseur, il se trouva nez à nez avec Garcia et Hotch. Elle l'avait sans doute accompagné jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il vit rouge. Les rôles étaient-ils inversés maintenant ? Lui chef, c'est Hotch qui avait droit au comité d'accueil et de départ spécial de Garcia. Il était furieux mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il dit au revoir à Garcia.

Hotch et Morgan pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Dès que celui-ci se referma Derek dit à Hotch sans le regarder:

« Vous pourriez au moins essuyer ces traces de rouge à lèvres. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Finalement seul Hotch vint retrouver Garcia dans son bureau._

 _Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à s'expliquer :_

 _« Garcia, je viens d'assister à une scène que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour même dans mes pires cauchemars. Tu as appelé Morgan monsieur, tu as été presqu'aussi distante avec lui que tu l'es avec Strauss. Arrête ton cinéma maintenant et dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »_

 _Elle devait penser à quelque chose et vite. Elle pourrait tromper les autres mais certainement pas Hotch._

Chapitre 8

Elle devait inventer quelque chose. Parler sincèrement à Hotch aurait trop de conséquences. Ce serait l'effet boule de neige. Elle devrait lui dire qu'elle est amoureuse de Morgan. Qu'elle était furieuse qu'il lui eût menti mais surtout qu'il sortît avec Tamara. Mentionner Tamara serait mettre Morgan en danger sur le plan professionnel. Personne n'était censé savoir qu'il avait des liens aussi étroits avec la sœur d'une victime. Il n'aurait pas dû, cela aurait pu entacher la crédibilité de leur rapport auprès de la cour pendant le procès.

Elle pourrait jouer la carte du professionnalisme. Elle inspira profondément et commença son plaidoyer.

« Monsieur

— Aaron ou Hotch, l'interrompit-il.

— Hotch » reprit-elle. Elle n'oserait pas l'appeler Aaron.

« Vous avez surement remarqué que Morgan a cessé d'utiliser des surnoms à mon égard, continua-t-elle. Il veut se montrer à la hauteur de ses nouvelles responsabilités et se montrer professionnel. C'est lui le patron maintenant. Donc j'ai décidé de lui faciliter la tâche. Je veux moi aussi me montrer professionnelle.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'étais ton patron et ça ne t'a pas empêchée de m'appeler _Chéri_ pendant une affaire. Tu te souviens ?

— Monsieur … Hotch » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il lui rétorqua :

« Penelope, tu oublies que je suis profiler ? Je vais te poser une simple question. Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre si tu trouves que je dépasse les limites. Mais je veux vraiment t'aider et aider Morgan aussi par la même occasion. Es-tu amoureuse de Morgan ? »

Pénélope resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la tournure que prenaient les choses. Hotch l'avait démasquée. Elle ne pouvait pas nier. Elle décida d'être honnête avec lui, de lui exposer son problème sans lever le voile sur tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Il avait l'air de vouloir sincèrement l'aider. Elle grogna et dit :

« Je déteste les profilers. Oui, Monsieur. Je suis amoureuse de lui », murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Elle redoutait sa réaction.

« Je le savais. Je voulais juste savoir si tu l'admettrais. Alors quoi ? Tu viens de le réaliser et ça te fait peur ?

— Mais… non, c'est pas ça…. Il ne me voit pas comme ça » balbutia-t-elle. Elle était un peu surprise de la réaction de Hotch. Elle finit pas remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Cela longtemps que je l'ai réalisé. Le problème c'est qu'il voit quelqu'un en se moment. Il me l'a caché. Je l'ai découvert par hasard.

— Garcia, ce n'est pas la première fois que Derek a une conquête dont il ne parle à personne, essaya-t-il de la raisonner

— Non, cette fois c'est différent. Ce n'est pas juste un coup d'un soir. Je lui ai demandé s'il la voyait. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a nié, après m'avoir bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Mais je sais qu'il la voit. Je les ai entendus au téléphone.

— Alors, tu es jalouse et fâchée et tu décides de te venger ?

— Non, Hotch, je ne cherche pas à me venger. Je reste à ma place. Je crois que notre amitié n'est pas aussi forte s'il peut me mentir de cette façon. Je fais juste ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire. Je vais m'occuper de mes affaires.

— Garcia, Morgan subit beaucoup de pression ces temps-ci. Laisse-lui une chance de venir vers toi quand il sera prêt et tu verras qu'il t'en parlera. L'attitude que tu adoptes, la distance que tu mets entre vous, le fait que tu ne flirtes plus avec lui, tout ça va lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il a besoin de rester concentré et ne pourra pas s'il se pose des questions sur les raisons pour lesquels tu agis ainsi. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour l'équipe. Je vois que tu en souffres même si tu essaies de le cacher derrière ce grand sourire. Et un Morgan qui n'a pas sa dose quotidienne de Babygirl est comme un lion en cage. Fais-le pour nous. Ca va être l'enfer pour nous s'il est de mauvaise humeur. » conclut avec un de ses rares sourires. Pénélope aussi souriait même si les larmes menaçaient de tomber à n'importe quel moment. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit :

« D'accord Bossman, pour l'équipe je vais essayer de faire un petit sacrifice. Mais je ne promets rien. Allez ! Vous devez vous mettre en route. Vous n'voulez pas fâcher votre nouveau patron en étant en retard. Je vous accompagne à l'ascenseur. »

Elle se leva et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle lui dit :

« Merci pour la discussion Hotch. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un et comme mon meilleur ami est aux abonnés absents je ne savais vraiment pas à qui me confier. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Je t'en prie. Je suis là si tu veux parler. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. »

L'ascenseur arriva et Morgan apparut dans le hall. Il lui dit :

« On t'appelle dès qu'on arrive Garcia. Bye » Les deux hommes prirent l'ascenseur.

Pénélope prit la direction de son bureau. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Hotch. Il avait raison. Lorsque Morgan et elle étaient en conflit il avait du mal à maitriser ses nerfs et sa frustration se déversait alors sur les autres membres de l'équipe. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain, cela rendait le travail très difficile, surtout si l'enquête piétinait ou que les victimes étaient des enfants. Elle savait ce que cela lui rappelait alors elle ravalait sa fierté et enterrait la hache de guerre. Elle l'appelait pour le réconforter ou l'apaiser, ils se réconciliaient et l'équipe retrouvait un Morgan de bonne humeur et prêt à en découdre avec les suspects.

Elle pouvait faire un effort et lâcher deux ou trois surnoms dans une conversation. Cela suffira peut-être à l'apaiser. Mais il était vraiment hors de question qu'elle pardonnât. Elle n'oublierait jamais qu'il l'avait envoyée balader alors qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider, qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il avait choisi la seule femme qu'elle lui avait déconseillé de fréquenter. C'était Tamara ou elle et Morgan avait fait son choix même s'il n'en était pas conscient.

Elle arriva dans son « antre » où une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Pénélope avait accompagné Hotch à l'ascenseur. Derek était furieux mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il dit au revoir à Garcia._

 _Hotch et Morgan pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Dès que celui-ci se ferma Derek dit à Hotch sans le regarder:_

 _« Vous pourriez au moins essuyer ces traces de rouge à lèvres. »_

* * *

Chapitre 9

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Morgan fit une remarque à Hotch à propos de traces de rouge à lèvres. C'était surement les marques qu'avait laissées Pénélope lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Morgan ne le regardait pas mais Hotch savait qu'il était fou de rage. _« Bien ! »_ pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas son intention de le rendre jaloux mais puisqu'il l'était autant en jouer.

Cela faisait des années qu'il assistait à ce manège. Morgan et Garcia se tournaient autour, flirtaient. C'était évident qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais aucun n'agissait pour concrétiser cet amour. Ils préféraient se cacher ou se protéger sous la couverture d'une grande « amitié ». _« Amitié, laissez-moi rire. Ces deux là peuvent faire fondre la calotte glaciaire juste avec la fièvre qui se dégage dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardent »_ pensa-t-il.

Maintenant que Garcia avait accepté de faire un pas vers Morgan, elle pourrait l'apaiser même si Hotch ferait tout pour le mettre en boite jusqu'à ce qu'il sortit de ses gonds et se déclarât enfin auprès de la hackeuse. Aaron avait dit à Garcia qu'il l'aiderait mais il ne lui avait pas dit comment ! Maintenant qu'il n'était plus chef, il pouvait bien faire quelques farces comme Morgan ou Reid. Sa cible était toute trouvée. Il s'acharnerait à rendre Morgan fou de jalousie. Il sourit.

* * *

Morgan observait Hotch du coin de l'œil. Il vit quelque chose qui l'étonna et l'exaspéra au plus au point. Le stoïque leader souriait. Il était content. Toujours avec ce sourire sur les lèvres, il ôta un mouchoir d'une des poches intérieures de son costume et s'essuya la joue.

Morgan fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se contenir. Il mourrait d'envie d'écraser son poing contre le visage de Hotch afin de lui effacer ce sourire agaçant.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Derek n'arrivait pas à comprendre tous les sentiments qui l'envahissaient. De la colère contre Hotch. De la jalousie parce que Hotch venait de recevoir la bise que Morgan aurait voulu avoir. De la confusion parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Pénélope et de l'impuissante parce que même s'il voulait revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver Pénélope afin d'éclaircir quelque fût le problème, il ne pouvait pas. Avant de quitter le batiment Hotch dit à Morgan : « Maintenant , je comprends pourquoi tu es toujours de bonne humeur quand tu parles à Pénélope. Elle est fantastique ». Derek ne sut quoi répondre. Il était interloqué. Cette affaire serait l'enfer si Hotch continuait à parler de sa Babygirl. Il ne pourrait se contenir longtemps et finirait par lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

Ils regagnèrent leurs véhicules et se rendirent à l'aéroport où le jet les attendait.

Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient déjà embarqué. Morgan s'isola. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Tamara pour lui dire qu'il quittait l'état pour une affaire et qu'il l'appellerait à son retour. Autant il avait envie de la soutenir, autant en ce moment une seul personne occupait ses pensées : sa Babygirl.

Il mit ses écouteurs et alluma son lecteur MP3. Il se repassa tout ce qui s'était passé. Pénélope ne flirtait pas avec lui, elle était distante. Pourtant elle se montrait toujours aussi chaleureuse avec les autres, plaisantait avec eux. Il réalisa qu'en fait c'était lui le problème. Elle lui en voulait. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? La dernière fois qu'il s'était vraiment parlé, elle lui a fait un très beau cadeau : elle lui avait décoré un bureau. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle agissait comme si les rapports entre eux étaient uniquement professionnels. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait.

Ils arrivèrent en Floride. Morgan répartit les rôles. Rossi et lui se rendirent sur les lieux des crimes, Prentiss et Reid allèrent à la morgue pour rencontrer le médecin légiste et Hotch et JJ rejoignirent le commissariat pour interroger les familles des victimes.

Ils se rencontrèrent tous pour faire un point de leurs découvertes dans une salle que la police locale leur avait préparée.

Depuis leur arrivée, Morgan ne parlait qu'en cas de besoin et toujours à propos de l'affaire.

Garcia appela Hotch à ce moment. Il lui dit « Garcia, tu es sur haut-parleur, on t'écoute. »

Elle fit un compte-rendu de ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur les victimes et leurs familles. Quand elle eut fini, Hotch s'excusa et s'éloigna pour terminer la conversation.

Morgan ne laissa rien paraître et continua à travailler avec les autres mais il était furieux.

L'équipe connaissait très bien la raison du silence de Morgan. Il ne parlait que du boulot, ne faisait aucune plaisanterie, ne souriait pas. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à son nouveau statut de chef. Ils savaient tous que cette humeur de Derek venait du fait que leur jolie analyste blonde se montrait distante et que cela commençait à avoir des conséquences sur lui.

Quand Hotch revint, Morgan quitta la pièce téléphone en main pour appeler Garcia.

« Garcia ?!, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Oui Boss, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Nous allons rentrer à notre hôtel pour la nuit. Tu peux rentrer te reposer toi aussi. Tu en as besoin. Sois prête demain matin avec tout ce que tu peux trouver sur les employés des hôtels où les corps ont été trouvés. Recoupe la liste des clients pour voir si quelqu'un a séjourné dans les trois » dit-il toujours abattu par le ton qu'elle employait avec lui.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. A demain Morgan! » répondit –elle et raccrocha.

Elle avait raccroché si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler davantage. Il l'appellerait une fois à l'hôtel.

Quand il retrouva les autres en salle de conférence, il ne pouvait cacher son découragement.

Sur un ton toujours aussi sec, il annonça qu'il était temps de lever le camp.

Hotch envoyait un texto. Il se demandait si c'était à Pénélope qu'il l'envoyait. Il ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il prit une douche et se préparait à aller au lit quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Tamara.

Il passa une demi-heure au téléphone à l'écouter. Elle lui disait à quel point il lui manquait, qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir et qu'elle s'était finalement décidée à rejoindre un groupe de soutien.

Quand il raccrocha, il se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur en refusant d'écouter les conseils de Garcia. Tamara s'attachait déjà à lui et le voyait comme un petit ami alors que lui ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments.

La fragilité due à la mort de son frère lui avait fait confondre la gentillesse de Derek avec de l'amour, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de compassion. Il l'aimait bien mais la considérait comme une amie qu'il se sentait le devoir d'épauler en bon samaritain qu'il était. Il n'était surement pas le prince en armure qui viendrait chasser ses démons et la sauver.

Il s'en voulait parce qu'il allait lui faire beaucoup de mal lorsqu'il lui ferait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin de conte de fée entre eux mais qu'ils pourraient être de bons amis.

 _« Ma Babygirl est vraiment l'Oracle de la connaissance. Elle a toujours raison. »_ pensa-t-il avant de se coucher. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir à la manière la plus délicate de faire comprendre raison à Tamara. Au moins, comme elle avait décidé d'assister à des réunions de soutien, elle trouverait l'aide qu'il lui faudrait pour surmonter la mort de son frère et le rejet de Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

_Pénélope avait accompagné Hotch à l'ascenseur et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Elle retournait dans son « antre » où une mauvaise surprise l'attendait._

Chapitre 10

Quand elle arriva à son bureau, Kevin l'attendait devant la porte. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait bien besoin de ça maintenant. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle avait de moins en moins envie de passer du temps avec lui. Certaines choses qu'elle trouvait mignonnes au début l'agaçaient au plus au point ces temps-ci. Elle réalisait qu'il y avait de moins en moins de choses qu'elle aimait chez Kévin. Ses surnoms pour elle, son style vestimentaire qui a empiré, sa voix, sa coupe de cheveux, son odeur en rien comparable à celle de Morgan. Elle devait arrêter de les comparer. Ce n'était pas juste vis à vis de Kévin car il n'avait aucune chance face à Morgan. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle non plus, car c'était se faire du mal que de rêver de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle devait ôter Morgan de son cœur.

Quand il la vit, Kévin lui fit un grand sourire. Elle en fit un en retour mais il était semblable à celui qu'elle avait présenté à Morgan plus tôt dans la journée. C'était un sourire poli.

« Salut Kevin, dit-elle en déverrouillant la porte de son bunker,

— Salut Penny, j'ai entendu dire que ton équipe était partie pour une nouvelle enquête ! » dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix et un sourire narquois.

Cela n'échappa pas à Pénélope qui commençait à sentir monter sa colère. Elle savait très bien comment cette conversation allait tourner. Kevin essaierait encore de la convaincre de sortir, elle dirait non et il recommencerait à se plaindre de l'équipe, de Morgan, de ses longues heures de travail, de Morgan, de leur couple, de Morgan. Elle tenterait d'être calme et diplomate afin d'éviter une dispute. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

« Oui Kevin. Ils viennent de partir, répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

— Cela veut dire qu'on peut finalement aller prendre ce verre avec les autres du service informatique, dit-il d'un ton victorieux.

— Kevin, tu sais très bien que c'est pas parce que l'équipe part que je peux moi aussi partir. Je suis toujours de service et maintenant plus que jamais. Je ne peux partir que quand ils se retirent pour la nuit. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà du pain sur la planche.

— Penny, prendre deux heures pour aller au bar avec moi ne va pas leur couter leur enquête. Allez, dis oui, dit-il d'une voix geignarde qui insupportait Pénélope.

— Kevin, non c'est non ! » répondit-elle d'un ton ferme afin de clore définitivement le sujet.

Mais Kévin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait l'intention d'insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle cédât. Il avait réussit quelque fois à la faire changer d'avis en insistant tellement que par lassitude ou par culpabilité elle avait fini par accepter. Il aimait jouer la carte du petit ami délaissé.

« Penny, c'est toujours pareil. On n'se voit plus autant qu'avant. Tu en as toujours que pour ton équipe et Morgan, commença-t-il ses jérémiades.

— Kevin, tu sais tout ce qu'implique ce boulot. Ne recommence pas avec ça. J'ai du travail

— Depuis qu'on est ensemble, ça n'a jamais été que toi et moi, c'était moi, toi et l'équipe. Il est temps que ça change. Je suis sûre que cette brute de Morgan n'a pas à te supplier comme ça pour que tu ailles prendre un prendre un verre avec lui » s'entendit-il dire. Au moment où il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il sut que la partie était terminée. Connaissant le caractère de Pénélope et la manière dont elle protégeait son équipe, elle n'accepterait pas cet ultimatum et surtout les termes qu'il avait utilisés pour parler de Morgan.

C'en était trop pour Pénélope et elle s'emporta :

« Tu sais quoi Kevin. Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je ne t'aime pas tant que ça et que je préfère mon équipe. Tu as raison, il est temps que ça change. C'est mieux qu'on en reste là. Tout est fini entre nous. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser. J'ai du travail. MON EQUIPE compte sur moi. » Elle se tourna vers ses écrans et attaqua ses recherches.

Kévin resta sans voix, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se produire. Puis il recommença ses pleurnicheries : « Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Pénélope. Tu ne peux pas rompre sur un coup de tête comme ça parce qu'on a un désaccord.

— Ce n'est pas un coup de tête. Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard. J'en ai assez d'entendre tes éternels plaintes contre mon équipe, mes horaires de travail ou mon amitié avec Morgan. Tu parles de désaccord ? On a toujours été en désaccord. Tu n'as jamais compris ou voulu comprendre ma relation avec eux. Tu me demandes de choisir, c'est fait. Je LES choisis. Au revoir Kevin. Bonne chance ! » Elle se leva pour le guider sans ménagement vers la porte et le mit dehors. Elle l'entendit hurler derrière la porte : « Tu vas le regretter Pénélope. Quand ils te laisseront tomber ou te décevront, ne reviens pas pleurer vers moi ! »

Elle soupira et se dit « Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses ! ».

Elle se remit au travail et appela Hotch dès qu'elle finit ses recherches. D'habitude, elle aurait appelé Morgan mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour ça.

Hotch décrocha et la mit sur haut-parleurs. Elle exposa ses découvertes et quand elle eut fini Hotch lui demanda de patienter car il devait s'éloigner du groupe pour lui parler.

« Garcia, tout va bien ? demanda Hotch.

— Oui Bossman, ça va. Je suis une femme libre maintenant. Pas de quoi se réjouir, dit-elle amèrement

— Que s'est-il passé ? Lynch t'a fait quelque chose ? questionna-t-il.

— Il n'a rien fait à part ses sempiternels reproches concernant le travail, l'équipe et Morgan. J'en ai eu assez. C'est fini maintenant. Et vous, ça va ? dit-t-elle pour détourner la conversation

— Moi, je vais bien mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant pour Morgan. Il est d'une humeur massacrante. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort et enterré.

— De quoi parlez-vous Hotch ?

— Figure-toi qu'il me fusille du regard depuis qu'on a pris l'ascenseur. Tu m'as laissé du rouge à lèvres sur la joue et je crois ne pas me tromper quand je te dis qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié. Il est jaloux Pénélope. » dit-il avec un plaisir certain dans la voix. Pénélope éclata de rire. Hotch se méprenait totalement sur Morgan mais elle était contente de l'entendre aussi insouciant et puéril. Il prenait plaisir à torturer Morgan. Elle lui dit : « Bossman, je ne veux pas vous gâcher votre plaisir mais vous vous trompez complètement. Si Morgan agit de la sorte c'est surement dû au stress. N'y voyez rien d'autre.

— Pénélope, je sais ce que je dis. C'est mon métier d'analyser les comportements. Je peux t'assurer que Morgan est très contrarié que je puisse me rapprocher de sa Babygirl et qu'elle m'ait embrassé même sur la joue. Les sentiments que tu éprouves ne sont pas à sens unique. Fais un pas vers lui s'il te plait. Ca le calmera après ce que je lui ai fait subir aujourd'hui.

— Ok j'y penserai Hotch. Bye » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Morgan l'appelait pour lui donner d'autres éléments à creuser et pour l'informer que l'équipe se retirait pour la nuit. Elle accueillit la nouvelle avec soulagement. Après une journée si riche en rebondissements elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bon bain pour se détendre et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle éteignit ses ordinateurs et quitta le bureau.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle reçut un texto de Hotch.

 **Pénélope, fais un effort. Je sais qu'il t'a appelée. Quand il est revenu il faisait une tête d'enterrement. Mets ta fierté et ta colère de coté et arrondis les angles. Hotch**

Elle soupira. « _D'accord, d'accord. Vous avez gagné_ » se dit-elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias a usted Lenika08, me alienta a seguir escribiendo.

Merci Bobby Cowen pour les conseils et les encouragements.

Un petit coucou à Steph

RikiCa

* * *

Chapitre 11

Trois jours plus tard, l'affaire n'était toujours pas résolue. Un autre corps avait été trouvé et toutes les pistes qu'ils avaient se terminaient en voie sans issue. Il n'y avait aucun client ou employé commun aux trois hôtels où s'étaient faites les macabres découvertes.

Pénélope tournait en rond jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprît que deux des hôtels avaient été contrôlés et condamnés à des fortes amendes pour travail dissimulé. Elle appela Hotch et lui donna l'information. Avec un peu de pression au près des directeurs, ils obtinrent la liste officieuse des employés.

Elle reçut un appel. « Bureau de la connaissance suprême, que puis-je faire pour toi Beau Gosse ? » répondit-elle sachant que c'était Morgan au bout du fil. Elle fut accueillie par un silence. « Morgan, tu es là ?! » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Babygirl, on a un nom qui apparaît sur les trois listes d'employés. Mets tes doigts magiques à l'action et dis-moi ce que t'as sur une Paméla Conrad. »

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Elle devait se l'avouer, ça lui avait manqué de flirter avec Morgan et d'entendre ce surnom qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle tapa aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Pamela Conrad, étudiante en droit à l'université internationale de Miami, elle est bénéficiaire d'une bourse, mais cela ne suffit pas. Son père est décédé, elle est l'ainé d'une fratrie de six enfants. Elle travaille officiellement à mi-temps à l'hôtel Dade Inn, mais elle a des petits boulots à coté. Elle a un compte sur un réseau social et l'année dernière après les vacances elle a changé son statut de « fiancée » à « célibataire » et elle a déménagé. Elle a aussi quitté l'Université d'Etat à Tallahassee où elle étudiait à l'époque. Déception amoureuse pendant les vacances, classique. Son fiancé n'a peut-être pas su résisté à toutes ses étudiantes à demi-nues et débridées.

— C'est notre élément déclencheur. Elle a rompu avec son fiancé après le Spring Break, elle se venge de ceux qui sont infidèles à leurs petites amies.

— J'envoie son adresse sur ton téléphone.

— Je dois y aller. Merci Beauté, tu es vraiment une déesse.

— De rien mon ange, je suis toujours là pour toi.

— Des promesses encore des promesses. Bye Poupée.»

Elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la relation de Derek avec Tamara, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur si familière à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il pouvait faire battre son cœur et monter sa température plus vite qu'aucun homme n'avait su le faire.

Après tout, cela n'engageait à rien, si ça pouvait rendre service à l'équipe et rendre le travail plus supportable, pourquoi pas?

Hotch l'appela deux heures plus tard.

« Garcia, on a arrêté Pamela Conrad. Elle est en salle d'interrogatoire. On boucle la paperasse ici et on devrait être de retour pour 23h. Je peux compter sur un comité d'accueil à la Garcia ?

— Désolée Bossman, je serai déjà partie. On est lundi. J'ai mon groupe de soutien ce soir et après j'ai rendez-vous avec un bon bain et mon lit. On se verra demain si le patron ne vous donne de congé.

— Je peux passer chez toi si ça te dérange pas ?!

— Euh, si vous voulez mais je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie. Je suis épuisée. » répondit-elle. Elle était surprise de la requête de Hotch. Il n'était jamais venu chez elle et n'avait jamais demandé s'il le pouvait avant.

— Pas de problème Pénélope, on se voit plus tard. » Il raccrocha.

Pénélope était dubitative. Il demandait à venir la voir chez elle et l'appelait Pénélope. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle comprit ce qui se passait et éclata de rire. _« Il est incorrigible ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle ressembla ses affaires et se rendit à la réunion de son groupe de soutien.

Quand elle arriva, elle commença à saluer les participants. Elle les connaissait tous depuis un certain temps et elle les considérait comme des amis. Elle n'était pas aussi proche d'eux qu'elle l'était des profilers du FBI mais ils pouvaient compter sur elle. Certains l'appelaient en pleine nuit quand ils traversaient un moment difficile ou quand ils avaient eu des cauchemars. Elle faisait de son mieux pour les aider et les apaiser.

Son ami Dan, qui animait le groupe avec elle, avait déjà tout installé. Il discutait avec une jeune femme. Elle était de dos et Pénélope pensait ne l'avoir jamais vue à leurs réunions. _« Une nouvelle venue »_ se dit-il et continua à faire le tour de la salle pour parler ceux à qui elle n'avait pas encore dit bonsoir.

« Pénélope, j'aimerais que tu rencontre une nouvelle participante … » Dan s'adressait à elle. Comme elle leur donnait le dos, elle se retourna en souriant.

« Je te présente Tamara Barnes »

Elle réussit à figer son sourire pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. C'était bien sa veine. De tous les groupes de soutien, il avait fallu que la dernière conquête de Morgan choisît celui qu'elle animait.

Elle serra la main que lui tendait Tamara et dit toujours en souriant :

« Bonsoir et bienvenue, je suis Pénélope Garcia. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Dan choisit ce moment pour annoncer que la réunion allait commencer. Pénélope remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir à tenir une plus longue conversation avec elle pour l'instant. Elle aurait le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et pourrait d'ici la fin de la soirée la conseiller et l'encourager comme elle le ferait pour n'importe quelle autre participante. Elle devait mettre ses sentiments et ses rancœurs personnelles de coté et faire ce pour quoi elle était là.

Tout le monde s'assit. Dan dit quelques phrases d'accueil et présenta Tamara.

Comme elle était nouvelle, elle devait se présenter au groupe.

« Salut, je m'appelle Tamara. Mon frère William a été assassiné récemment et j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Je me pose tellement de questions que je n'en dors plus. Pourquoi ? L'avait-il choisi ? Etait-ce un hasard ? Aurait-on pu éviter cela ?

J'aimerais revenir en arrière. Je repasse en boucle dans ma tête la dernière conversation que nous avons eue. Elle n'était pas des plus amicales et je m'en veux que mes dernières paroles pour lui n'aient pas été que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur même si on se disputait parfois. » Elle éclata en sanglots. Pénélope fit passer la boite de mouchoirs qu'elle gardait sur ses genoux. Dans ce genre de réunion, il était courant qu'il y eût des larmes. C'était normal.

Elle vit Tamara sous un autre angle. Elle portait une telle culpabilité sur ses épaules. Il lui faudrait du temps pour faire son deuil. Elle devrait d'abord se pardonner les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec son frère.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ?, lui demanda Dan.

— Mon petit ami m'a conseillé de me faire aider, répondit-elle en reniflant. Il m'a dit que vous pourriez me conseiller, partager votre expérience avec moi afin que je fasse mon deuil. Je n'y crois pas trop mais je tente le coup. Je lui fais confiance. Je l'ai rencontré pendant l'enquête sur le meurtre de William. Il a été très compréhensif. Il m'a fait comprendre que notre relation ne pourrait pas s'épanouir si je ne me faisais pas aider, d'où cette démarche. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. » conclut-elle.

 _« Waouh !, ils en sont déjà là »_ pensa Pénélope. Elle devait être vraiment spéciale pour que Derek Morgan, le Casanova de Quantico, le roi des aventures sans lendemain, s'attachât aussi vite à elle et se lançât dans une histoire sérieuse, au point de risquer son amitié avec Pénélope et sa crédibilité professionnelle. Il n'avait rien partagé avec elle. Elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. La réunion continua encore deux heures. Dan avertit Tamara que sa démarche n'était pas la bonne. Elle ne venait pas avec une réelle volonté de s'en sortir mais tentait plutôt que contenter quelqu'un. Il lui demanda d'y penser avant la prochaine réunion.

Les participants partaient les uns après les autres. Pénélope était dévastée. Elle sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Hotch. Elle vit qu'elle en avait reçu un de lui. Elle composa sa réponse.

 **Salut Bossman, j'ai besoin de vous. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais si vous pouviez passer me voir ça me ferait beaucoup de bien. PG**

Elle rentra chez elle et s'effondra.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Cette affaire mettait sérieusement les nerfs de Derek à l'épreuve. En plus de la frustration qu'il ressentait parce que l'enquête piétinait, il devait assister à un petit manège qui l'enrageait.

Il n'était plus l'interlocuteur privilégié de Garcia. Elle appelait Hotch. Et dès qu'il y avait une recherche à faire, Hotch se précipitait : « J'appelle Garcia ! »

Il la mettait sur haut-parleurs et dès que l'équipe avait fini de discuter des nouvelles informations il s'éclipsait, parfois de longues minutes pour terminer leur conversation. Il revenait toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

L'ancien leader avait intérêt à faire attention, Derek ne le supporterait pas encore longtemps.

Tout le monde avait remarqué le changement chez Hotch. Il était plus détendu. Il plaisantait même avec Reid et Prentiss.

Derek se croyait dans un film de science-fiction où les places avaient été échangées. C'était lui l'agent sérieux, coincé et professionnel et Hotch était le boute-en-train.

Derek appelait Pénélope de temps en temps mais ne s'aventurait pas encore à lui parler d'autres choses que du travail. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait perdu le réconfort que lui procurait sa déesse. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier avant de se coucher. Il dormait mal et avait de plus en plus de cauchemars. Pénélope n'était plus là pour les chasser.

Tamara l'appelait très souvent et les rares fois où il décrochait, la conversation était centrée sur elle. Il ne pourrait jamais lui parler en toute sincérité et tout partager avec elle comme il pouvait le faire avec sa Babygirl. Elle comprenait les enjeux de son métier, elle l'écoutait tous les soirs lorsqu'il était sur le terrain et percevait ses doutes ou ses angoisses. Elle lui parlait doucement et le réconfortait pour qu'il pût profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui étaient octroyées. Le lendemain, il pouvait faire face aux monstruosités dont étaient capables les psychopathes en tout genre qui pullulaient à travers le pays.

Que ferait-il si elle lui enlevait son amitié ? Il serait perdu.

Finalement, la géniale Garcia trouva une piste qu'elle communiqua à Hotch bien sûr. Au moment où ils finirent par trouver une piste, Derek fut plus rapide et c'est lui qui appela la « hackeuse ».

Il resta bouche bée quant à l'accueil qu'il reçut. L'analyste professionnelle et distante qui lui répondait ces derniers temps avait disparu. Sa Babygirl était de retour. Elle flirtait avec lui.

Son cœur était prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à définir les sentiments qui le parcouraient. Il ne les avait jamais éprouvés auparavant. Il était heureux et soulagé. Tout s'arrangeait avec sa déesse. Au diable le professionnalisme, de toute manière personne ne l'entendrait, il flirta avec elle en retour. Elle lui donna les informations et l'équipe alla appréhender Pamela Conrad.

Ils étaient de retour au commissariat central avec la suspecte menottée. L'enquête était presque bouclée. Il restait à auditionner l'étudiante et faire leur rapport habituel aux autorités locales.

Hotch s'éloigna du groupe pour téléphoner. Derek le suivit discrètement. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son correspondant. Il parlait à **sa** Babygirl. Il l'informait de leur retour et voulait passer la voir chez elle. Ce n'était plus Garcia pour lui, c'était Pénélope. Depuis quand ?

Il vit rouge. Il ne pouvait pas en entendre plus. Il retourna voir JJ et Prentiss pour qu'elles interrogeassent la suspecte. Elle serait plus susceptible de parler à des femmes en pensant qu'elles comprendraient plus facilement le mobile des meurtres qu'elle avait commis.

Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il était préférable qu'il assistât à l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans tain. Il était trop énervé à cause du rapprochement grandissant entre Hotch et Pénélope.

Il reçut un appel. C'était Tamara qu'il le contactait pour la énième fois de la journée.

Il soupira et prit l'appel. S'il ne le faisait pas, elle continuerait à appeler tous les quarts d'heure. Il lui parlait les yeux fermés pour tenter de contenir son exaspération et contrôler le ton de sa voix. Elle voulait savoir s'il resterait encore longtemps en Floride. Elle voulait le voir. Il lui expliqua qu'il rentrerait très tard dans la nuit et qu'il la rappellerait dans la semaine quand il aurait définitivement bouclé ce dossier. Elle commençait à sangloter alors il lui rappela qu'à cause de ses responsabilités il avait deux fois plus de paperasse à remplir et qu'il avait des comptes à rendre à sa hiérarchie avant d'avoir des jours de récupération. Elle acquiesça et lui dit au revoir.

L'équipe de profilers avait enfin quitté la Floride. Derek avait pris de l'avance sur ses rapports pendant le vol retour et il pourrait ainsi quitter le bureau le lendemain mardi dans l'après-midi pour revenir au travail le lundi d'après. Strauss leur avait accordé 5 jours de récupération.

Il comptait bien en profiter pour faire une mise au point avec Tamara car le manque d'affectation dont elle souffrait la rendait trop collante. Il mettrait aussi tout en œuvre pour régler ses soucis avec Pénélope.

Le jet s'apprêtait à atterrir. Derek rangea ses dossiers et jeta un regard vers Hotch qui manipulait son téléphone portable. Morgan soupira et secoua la tête. Il pouvait envoyer autant de messages à Pénélope, il s'en moquait. L'essentiel pour lui c'était que les choses revinssent à la normale entre son Petit Cœur et lui.

Une fois arrivé au bureau, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux. Morgan annonça qu'ils pouvaient rentrer pour ce soir et qu'ils s'occuperaient de la paperasse le lendemain. Il les informa aussi des cinq jours de congé qui leur avaient été donnés. Prentiss et JJ s'interrogeaient sur l'absence de Pénélope. Elle était toujours là pour les accueillir. Hotch leur dit qu'elle animait son groupe de soutien. Il reçut un texto et annonça qu'il devait y aller. Il salua ses collègues et s'en alla.

Les autres en firent de même, excepté Derek qui s'enferma dans son bureau pour travailler. Il verrait Pénélope le lendemain. Il savait que Hotch irait la voir. Il était jaloux mais il faisait tout pour ignorer ce sentiment que seule sa Babygirl pouvait éveiller en lui.

* * *

Hotch avait pris un malin plaisir à agacer Morgan pendant leur séjour dans « l'état ensoleillé ». Il sautait sur toutes les occasions pour appeler Pénélope, s'isolait souvent pour lui parler et feignait de lui envoyer des SMS plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il connaissait Morgan. Il savait que cela éveillerait sa curiosité et sa suspicion. S'il savait qu'il était le seul sujet des échanges entre Pénélope et Hotch, Morgan ne se serait pas si furieux.

Hotch voulait provoquer Morgan pour le faire réagir et enfin admettre ses sentiments pour Pénélope mais il était tellement têtu ou aveugle, que cela pourrait prendre beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait.

Aaron était quand même triste pour Derek. Le jeune chef d'équipe était de plus en plus tendu et Pénélope n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se radoucir malgré tous les conseils.

Morgan s'éloignait de tout le monde, il semblait perdu.

Hotch vit une lueur d'espoir poindre à l'horizon lorsque Morgan revint transformé d'une conversation avec Pénélope. Il avait un sourire vissé au visage. Il ne pouvait cacher sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

Malgré la compassion qu'il ressentait pour Morgan, Hotch ne perdait pas de vue son objectif. Son plus bel exploit à son avis, c'était la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Pénélope. Il avait senti que Morgan l'avait suivi et en avait fait des tonnes. Pendant le vol retour, il avait quand même envoyé un texto à Pénélope pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de mal entendu :

 **Je suis sûr que tu as deviné que je n'étais pas sérieux quand j'ai proposé de passer chez toi. Je voulais juste donner une petite leçon à quelqu'un qui m'espionnait. Repose-toi bien. On se voit demain au bureau. AH**

Il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui, boire une bière et se coucher mais il reçut un message d'une Pénélope bouleversée. Il devait absolument aller la voir. Il s'inquiétait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain quand Morgan arriva au bureau, les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Ils ne viendraient pas avant 9h vue l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient rentrés la veille.

Il était resté jusqu'au petit matin pour remplir ses rapports. Il lui en restait quelques uns mais c'était l'affaire de deux heures et il serait libre dès l'après-midi pour profiter de ces jours de congé bien mérités.

Il commença par se verser une tasse de café et s'appuya contre le plan de travail du petit espace cuisine. Dès que Pénélope arriverait, il l'appellerait pour lui proposer une sortie. Ils pourraient aller dans ce petit resto asiatique qu'elle aimait bien. Il devait absolument la faire parler. Il devait savoir ce qui avait provoqué un tel comportement. Elle l'avait délaissé pendant 3 jours, puis avait fait volte-face et recommencé à flirter avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

Il en était ravi mais se posait des questions.

Il prit la direction de son bureau.

Ses collègues arrivaient au fur et à mesure et se mettaient au travail. Hotch n'avait pas encore fait apparition. Peut-être avait-il pris le temps d'accompagner son fils à l'école.

Le téléphone du bureau sonna. Paul, l'agent de sécurité de l'accueil le prévenait qu'un visiteur montait pour le voir. Il leva les sourcils. Il n'avait rendez-vous avec personne. Il jeta un œil sur le hall d'entrée et crut avoir une attaque quand il entrevît le visiteur en question.

Tamara Barnes. _« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Elle avait bien choisi son moment. L'équipe était arrivée. Ils étaient payés pour leur sens de l'observation et à tous les coups ils la reconnaitraient. Ils sauraient qu'il était resté avec elle et se feraient de fausses idées sur la relation qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il se tenait la tête, désemparé. _« Juste au moment où tout semblait s'arranger avec Pénélope »_ , pesta-t-il. Si Pénélope la voyait, ce serait fini. Il regardait Tamara s'approcher, incapable de bouger.

Tamara s'arrêta au bureau de Prentiss et au bout d'un court échange prit la direction du bureau de Derek.

Elle frappa à la porte. Il inspira profondément et dit :

« Entrez !

— Salut Derek !

— Bonjour Tamara. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir pris rendez-vous avec toi, dit-il en levant un seul sourcil.

— Euh non, en effet » balbutia-t-elle. Il était content de l'effet qu'avait eu ce simple mouvement de sourcil. Elle devait savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas sa venue surtout si elle ne s'était pas annoncée avant de passer.

« Mais comme tu es rentré hier soir et que tu n'as donnée aucun signe de vie, je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te faire un p'tit coucou » s'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire gêné. Elle lui présenta un sac en papier et dit « Tiens, c'est pour toi. Je les ai préparé moi-même »

Il accepta le paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était des cookies. Il la remercia, posa le paquet sur le bureau qu'il contourna pour venir s'y appuyer, les bras et les chevilles croisés. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. _« Son bureau n'était pas le lieu pour avoir ce genre de conversation. »_ pensa-t-il.

« Quoi ? On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir, dit-elle manifestement indignée.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, mais je suis au travail Tamara. Je t'avais dit que je t'appellerais dès que je pourrais. Je n'ai pas encore rempli tous mes rapports. » dit-il en désignant la pile de papier qui se trouvait derrière lui sur le bureau.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, mit ses bras autour de son cou et le serra très fort dans ses bras en lui disant à l'oreille. « Je sais, mais j'étais tellement impatiente de te voir que je n'ai pas pu attendre ton coup de fil. »

Il se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte et se rapprocha de la porte. Reid regardait dans sa direction, les stores n'étaient pas tirés et il avait assisté à toute la scène. Le jeune docteur rougit et détourna le regard. Derek devait sortir d'ici. Tamara était imprévisible et pourrait lui créer des problèmes. Il lui dit :

« Et si on allait prendre un café ? Il y a un coffee shop à deux pas d'ici. » dit-il de manière très enthousiaste.

Le visage de Tamara s'illumina et elle accepta tout de suite.

Derek ouvrit la porte et la laisser sortir avant lui. Ils traversaient l'espace commun de travail pour se rendre à l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit Tamara crier « Pénélope ?! »

Morgan vivait la scène comme au cinéma, au ralenti. Il se tourna vers l'endroit que fixait Tamara et vit Pénélope. Elle se servait du café dans la kitchenette. Elle se figea, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et esquissa un sourire crispé.

Derek sentit son sang monter à sa tête. Il se sentait fébrile comme s'il allait défaillir. _« C'est un cauchemar ! »_ gémit-il intérieurement.

Tamara se dirigea vers Pénélope et lui tendit la main. Poliment Pénélope lui serra la main et lui dit : « Comment allez-vous Tamara ?

— Ca va merci, Pénélope. Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais pour le FBI

— Effectivement, je suis analyste pour le BAU, répondit Pénélope en évitant de regarder Morgan qui s'avançait maintenant vers les deux femmes comme dans un état de transe. C'était comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps et qu'il assistait à tout ça d'un point de vue extérieur, comme un simple spectateur.

« Bonjour Babygirl, dit-il à Pénélope avec un sourire gêné.

— Bonjour Morgan » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un sourire forcé.

« Babygirl ? répéta Tamara, confuse.

— Ce n'est qu'un surnom qu'il me donne depuis des années. Cela remonte à mon premier jour de travail ici. Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. » expliqua Pénélope en riant. Mais Tamara ne semblait pas partager son amusement à propos du surnom. Elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

Morgan, lui, était toujours sans voix. Pénélope n'avait pas l'air surprise de voir Tamara au bureau et plaisantait avec elle comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. Elle n'était pas fâchée non plus alors qu'elle en avait toutes les raisons. Apprendre de cette façon qu'il lui avait caché des choses. Quelles choses ? ou plutôt qui ? Tamara Barnes. Un sujet qui avait provoqué une dispute entre eux.

Mais d'où se connaissaient-elles ? Non, d'où Tamara connaissait-elle Pénélope ? Garcia l'avait vue pendant l'enquête, Tamara n'avait eu affaire qu'à Derek, JJ et Hotch. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Une migraine s'amorçait pour lui. Sa tête allait exploser.

Garcia dit à Tamara : « Désolée, je dois y aller. A la prochaine.

— euh oui ! Au revoir Pénélope ! » bredouilla Tamara visiblement ébranlée par cette histoire de surnom.

Morgan sortit enfin de son état catatonique, regarda autour lui. Reid et Prentiss observaient avec intérêt. Derek toussota pour leur faire comprendre que le spectacle était terminé et qu'ils devaient se remettre au boulot puis guida Tamara vers la sortie en disant « je reviens dans une demi-heure. Je serai au café si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de là. Il lui fallait de l'air frais. Il aurait préféré mettre Tamara dans un taxi et la renvoyer chez elle pour rester seul mais il lui avait promis un café. Il devrait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, la supporter une petite demi-heure et lui donner rendez-vous un autre jour pour mettre un terme à toute cette pagaille.

Dans le hall d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée, Tamara et Morgan croisèrent Hotch qui arrivait. Il se contenta de dire « Morgan, Madame » avec un petit hochement de tête sans ralentir son pas. Il avait l'air tout à fait courtois mais Derek avait lu autre chose dans ses yeux.

 _« C'est vraiment un cauchemar »_ se dit Derek en baissant la tête.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Prentiss et Reid se regardaient perplexes.

« Je ne savais pas que Morgan avait une petite amie, dit Reid

— Reid, tu devrais savoir depuis tout ce temps que Morgan n'a pas de petites amies. » répondit Prentiss en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Il a des aventures. En général, il ne les invite pas au bureau, finit-elle

— Ne me dis pas que cette fille c'est une autre Carly. Si c'est le cas, on n'a pas fini de la voir dans les parages. » dit Reid. JJ, qui les avait rejoints, intervint :

« C'est Tamara Barnes. C'est la sœur de William Barnes, une victime d'une de nos affaires récentes.

— Oh mon Dieu. Et il la voit depuis ? Garcia nous aurait dit si c'était du sérieux, s'exclama Prentiss

— Sauf si elle n'était pas au courant, rétorqua Reid

— Aaawww, pauvre PG ! dit JJ d'un ton compatissant

— Qu'est-ce-que Garcia a à voir dans cette histoire ? » demanda Reid, confus.

JJ et Prentiss levèrent toutes les deux les yeux vers le ciel et JJ dit :

« Spence, pour un génie, c'est fou ce que tu peux être aveugle concernant les choses les plus évidentes même si elles se passent sous ton nez ! »

Cela le rendit encore plus confus. Puis il entendit Prentiss dire :

« Ohoh ! Je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir vu Morgan avec cette Tamara. Tous aux abris ! Ca n'va pas être beau à voir ! » Ils virent Hotch se précipiter vers le bureau de Garcia.

* * *

Hotch ne prit pas le temps de saluer ses collègues qui étaient dans l'open office. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, voir Pénélope et savoir si elle aussi avait fait une rencontre fortuite.

C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il était en colère. Quand il avait croisé Derek avec Tamara en bas, il s'était montré poli bien que la seule chose qu'il eût envie de faire c'était se jeter sur Derek et lui décocher deux bonnes droites pour lui faire entendre raison. Il avait prit l'ascenseur, les doigts agrippés à la poignée de sa serviette et les mâchoires serrées. Il n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état il allait trouver Pénélope

Il frappa à la porte et dit d'une voix incertaine :

« Pénélope ?

— Hey Bossman, s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. Elle arborant son sourire « pénélopesque ».

 _« Soit elle a pris quelque chose et c'est du lourd, soit elle est dans un déni total ou soit elle n'a pas vu Tamara avec Derek. »_ se dit-il.

Hotch faisait une drôle de tête entre l'étonnement, l'inquiétude et la colère. Il avait surement croisé Morgan en montant.

« Je sais ce que vous vous demandez Aaron. Oui, je les ai vu et non, je ne suis pas effondrée » dit-elle en gardant son sourire. Elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser comme en signe de soulagement ou d'impuissance. Il était toujours dubitatif, il fronçait les sourcils. Il ferma la porte derrière lui ne voulant prendre le risque que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir fût entendue. Pénélope pointa du doigt un siège lui signifiant ainsi de s'assoir et commença à s'expliquer :

« Vous savez quoi, j'ai bien réfléchi après notre conversation d'hier soir. Et tout à l'heure, en les voyant, c'est sur que j'étais étonnée, c'est vrai que je me suis sentie trahie et blessée mais finalement je ne suis peut-être plus sa meilleure amie mais je veux qu'il sache que je suis contente pour lui. Après tout s'il la fait venir le rejoindre au bureau, c'est que c'est du sérieux. Je ne mentirai pas, je suis jalouse de ne pas être cette femme qui fait que le fameux Derek Morgan pense enfin à se caser et peut-être fonder une famille mais s'il est amoureux d'elle, j'y peux rien Aaron. » conclut-elle. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle n'était pas aussi bouleversée que la veille. Elle était résignée.

« Vous vous êtes trompé dans le profil » ajouta-t-elle en souriant et en haussant les épaules.

* * *

 _Quand Hotch frappa à la porte de son appartement, Pénélope était assise par terre, adossée à la porte. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était rentrée 2 heures plus tôt. Elle s'était endormie dans cette position à force de pleurer. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle devait être dans un état lamentable à en croire la suffocation qu'eut Hotch en la voyant. Il avait les yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait un fantôme face à lui._

 _« Pénélope, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Ca va ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » demanda-t-il à un rythme frénétique. Elle voulut lui répondre mais les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des sanglots et des hoquets. Il entra dans l'appartement et l'entraina vers le canapé. Il alla prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle pleurait encore, assise sur le canapé._

 _Il lui tendit le verre :_

 _« Tiens, bois ça. Calme-moi. Ça va aller. »_

 _Elle but quelques gorgées et déposa le verre. Elle n'était pas tout à fait calmée, elle sanglotait. Hotch la prit dans ses bras. La tête posée sur la poitrine de son patron, elle commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé en pleurant. Elle dut lui dire qui était cette fameuse conquête._

 _Il lui caressait le dos et la berçait pour la calmer. Quand elle eut finit de lui donner tous les détails, Hotch la tint par les épaules et la redressa pour qu'elle le regardât dans les yeux._

 _« Ecoute-moi bien, Pénélope. Je sais de quoi tout ça a l'air. Tu n'as que la version de cette Tamara. Combien de fois depuis tu conseilles des familles de victimes as-tu vu quelqu'un se faire des illusions sur les intentions de quelqu'un qui lui venait en aide ? Combien de fois as-tu toi-même dû faire une mise au point ou renoncer à aider quelqu'un parce qu'il se faisait des films sur ce qu'était votre relation en réalité? Tu sais très bien que les gens qui ont subi un tel traumatisme sont fragiles. Tu dis qu'elle dort mal, qu'elle se sent coupable. Tout ça agit sur son équilibre mental. Est-ce que ça ressemble à Morgan d'avoir une petite amie ? Ils se connaissent à peine. Tu crois qu'il se serait jeté dans une relation aussi vite ? Tu sais très bien qu'il a du mal à faire confiance, pour lui s'est s'exposer. Lui jouant les petits-amis avec Tamara ça n'a pas de sens. » essaya-t-il de la raisonner._

 _« Pour moi il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est aussi amoureux de toi que tu l'es de lui. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas encore compte. Cela fait tellement longtemps que vous vous tournez autour sous couvert d'une grande amitié. Mon petit manège va surement l'aider à voir que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi vont au-delà de l'amitié. Maintenant, prends un bon bain et va te reposer. Demain est un autre jour. Et puis avec ces cinq jours de congé, vous aurez tout le temps de parler. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà de ne pas t'avoir écoutée et qu'il viendra vers la seule personne qui peut l'aider quand il a des soucis: toi. Sois encore un peu patiente. »_

 _Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête. Elle l'accompagna à la porte et lui dit : « Merci d'être venu Aaron._

— _De rien Pénélope. A demain. » dit-il en lui souriant puis ferma la porte derrière lui._

 _Maintenant qu'elle avait pleuré sur l'épaule de son boss et qu'il l'avait vue dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, elle se sentait assez proche de lui pour l'appeler par son prénom._

 _Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était à faire peur. Son maquillage avait coulé, elle avait de grosses trainées de mascara sur les joues. Elle devait absolument se reprendre. Elle voulait croire en la théorie de Hotch mais elle ne pouvait pas. S'il avait un choix à faire entre elle et Tamara, il était évident pour elle que Derek choisirait Tamara. Elle était tout à fait le genre de femme après qui il courrait dans les bars ou les soirées. Des mannequins aux jambes interminables. Si elle ne pouvait pas être la femme de sa vie, elle pourrait être son amie. Oublier ses propres sentiments et juste apprécier de le voir heureux quitte à en avoir le cœur brisé._

* * *

« Alors tu es prête à faire amie-amie avec Tamara même si cela te fend le cœur ? Eh bien, tu es vraiment une super amie. Qui crois-tu tromper Garcia ? Tu es aussi têtue que lui ! Ta tête dit peut-être ça mais ton corps dit tout autre chose. Regarde comment tu trembles.» dit-il en levant les bras comme pour dire qu'il abandonnait. Il regarda autour de lui puis fixa son regard de nouveau sur Pénélope et continua. « Morgan n'a jamais fait l'effort de s'entendre avec Lynch même par amitié pour toi et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il vous voit ensemble il réalise ce qu'il rate. Tu crois qu'il juge tous tes flirts parce qu'il est protecteur, non. Il est jaloux. Il pense que personne n'est assez bien pour toi, pas même lui et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pense que tu es une déesse et qu'il n'est pas à ta hauteur. Tu penses que c'est juste un surnom ? Il le pense vraiment. Il a peur du rejet, de l'échec et il a une piètre opinion de lui-même, c'est pour toutes ses raisons qu'il ne te dira rien, sauf si on le pousse dans ses retranchements, s'il sent qu'il risque de te perdre d'où mes tentatives de le provoquer. Voilà le profil que j'ai dressé de Morgan et je suis sûr de ne pas m'être trompé. Maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux de tout ce que je viens de te dire mais ne prend aucune décision pour le moment. Donnez-vous du temps. Donne- **moi** du temps. »

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton vers la fin de son monologue. Il quitta le bureau d'une Pénélope tremblante et interloquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle tirade.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Derek et Tamara arrivèrent dans le café. Elle s'installa à une table pendant qu'il passait commande au comptoir.

Quand il la rejoignit à la table, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air distraite. Il l'appela et lui tendit son café. Il n'était pas encore assis qu'elle le chargea :

« Il y a quoi entre Pénélope et toi ?

Il leva un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui posât cette question et surtout aussi directement. De plus, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça la regardait mais décida de répondre à la question pour ne pas avoir à gérer une Tamara en crise. Selon le ton qu'elle avait employé, Derek sentait qu'elle était contrariée.

« Pénélope est une collègue de travail et surtout ma meilleure amie. » dit-il calmement.

— Et tu appelles toutes tes collègues Babygirl ? » L'exaspération était perceptible dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Non, elle est la seule que j'appelle comme ça. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir,

Au fait, comment tu la connais ? Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies rencontré pendant l'enquête.

— Je l'ai rencontrée à mon groupe de soutien. Par respect pour moi, je crois que tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça! » Dit-elle sèchement.

En entendant, ces paroles Derek faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler. Il toussa très fort au point d'en avoir les larmes au yeux. Il s'essuya la bouche avant de lui répondre en plissant les yeux. Elle commençait réellement à l'agacer. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Lui dire d'arrêter d'appeler Penelope Babygirl alors que cela faisait des années qu'il utilisait de surnom à son égard. Il venait de rencontrer Tamara et elle voulait déjà se mettre entre sa déesse et lui. Au nom de quoi?

« Par respect pour toi?! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi la façon dont je parle à ma meilleure amie pourrait être un manque de respect pour toi. Je connais Pénélope depuis des années et dès le premier jour elle a été ma Babygirl et ça ne changera pas de sitôt!

— C'est un manque de respect pour ta petite-amie quand tu appelles une autre femme par ce genre de petit surnom, répondit-elle. Tu ne m'as jamais appelée autrement que par mon prénom » dit-elle avec ses yeux qui brillaient à cause des larmes qui se formaient déjà et menaçaient de tomber.

Morgan était hébété. Sa petite-amie ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Il se demandait s'il avait manqué un épisode. Elle pensait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Morgan n'avait rien fait pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient dans une relation mais dans un autre sens, il se rendit compte aussi qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux. C'était de sa faute si elle vivait maintenant dans l'illusion qu'ils formaient un couple. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler sincèrement ici sans craindre un esclandre. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. La plupart des clients présents étaient des habitués ou des agents du FBI et le connaissaient. Il refusait d'être l'objet de commérages et décida de reporter cette conversation à un autre moment et surtout à un autre lieu. Il ferma et les yeux un instant en prenant une grande inspiration et dit :

« Tamara, si tu veux bien, on discutera de tout ça ailleurs. Je peux passer plus tard chez toi?

— Bien sûr. Tu passes à quelle heure ? dit-elle retrouvant le sourire, paraissant plus détendue soudainement

— Vers 18h si c'est bon pour toi.

— D'accord. Je t'attendrai » répondit-elle.

Il se leva, abandonnant son café sur la table et lui dit :« Je dois retourner au bureau, les rapports ne se rempliront pas tous seuls » dit-il essayant de faire un peu d'humour pour apaiser la tension qui régnait entre eux et qui envahissait son corps. Elle hocha la tête en souriant et se leva.

Il l'accompagna sur le trottoir et héla un taxi. Deux secondes plus tard, elle embarqua à bord d'un véhicule après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

Sur le chemin du retour, il prit le temps de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'imaginait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation, encore une fois. Tamara vivait dans un délire total et il devrait éclater cette bulle de fantasmes qu'elle avait bâtie autour d'elle. Il l'avait fait sans état d'âme pour cette Carly avec laquelle il avait eu une aventure et qui s'était accrochée à lui, l'avait suivi et harcelé pendant des mois. Elle faisait le pied de grue devant chez lui et débarquait au bureau à n'importe quel moment. Elle avait imaginé des choses et préparait déjà le mariage quand Morgan avait dû intervenir et briser ses rêves sans ménagement. Il devait être plus précautionneux avec Tamara. Elle était fragile mais c'était à cause de la mort de son frère.

Comment allait-il faire ? Elle avait besoin de soin.

Il avait un autre problème cependant. Tout le bureau l'avait vu en compagnie de Tamara. Il aurait surement des explications à fournir à Hotch mais il pensait surtout à Pénélope.

Il revoyait sa réaction. Pas une once de surprise ou de colère. Savait-elle déjà qu'il avait gardé contact avec Tamara ? Avait-elle parlé de lui à Pénélope lors de cette fameuse réunion ?

Il se figea net sur le trottoir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle savait. Son comportement les jours précédents s'expliquait maintenant. Elle l'avait appris et lui en voulait de le lui avoir caché, de lui avoir menti. Mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer la réaction qu'elle avait eue en rencontrant Tamara au bureau. Elle s'était montrée très amicale, comme si elle avait accepté et pardonné.

Il sentit une colère monter en lui. Il était agacé par l'attitude de Garcia.

Il réalisa qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle soit dévastée ou fâchée. Inconsciemment, il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il voulait qu'elle éprouvât de la jalousie et de la fureur. Mais pourquoi ? Lui qui ne voulait que le bonheur de sa Babygirl, pourquoi voudrait-il la blesser alors qu'il serait le premier à démembrer quiconque oserait la faire pleurer ?

Toujours debout sur le trottoir, il eut soudain le tournis et éprouva le besoin de s'appuyer contre un parcmètre pour ne pas s écrouler. Il venait d'avoir une révélation.

Il voulait la voir souffrir comme il souffrait à chaque minute de la savoir avec un autre, comme il souffrait de la voir avec Lynch. Il voulait qu'elle sût ce que c'était de se sentir rejetée comme il le ressentait au quotidien parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité : un homme qui pourrait partager sa vie et non son meilleur ami à qui elle venait confier ses déboires mais aussi ses joies avec un homme qu'il enviait et détestait chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle n'avait pas réagi en ce sens et maintenant c'était lui qui était dévasté et fâché. C'était lui qui se trouvait consumé par le feu que lui-même avait déclenché. Encore une fois, elle avait montré qu'elle était amoureuse de Lynch et qu'elle ne verrait jamais Derek comme un potentiel petit-ami. Si elle était fâché au départ, c'était surtout parce qu'elle se sentait trahie par son meilleur ami et non parce qu'elle était anéantie de perdre l'homme de sa vie.

Et là, se produisit une chose qui n'était arrivée pas depuis des lustres : des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Derek Morgan, le macho de Quantico, l'agent de choc du BAU, et il ne parvenait pas à les contrôler.

Il était fou amoureux de Pénélope Garcia et elle ne partagerait jamais les mêmes sentiments.

Il prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer, essuya ses larmes et se remit en route pour le bureau.

Après tout, si Pénélope n'était pas prête à l'aimer, Tamara était toute disposée à le faire.

Pourquoi perdre son temps à courir après des chimères, alors que des femmes bien réelles se bousculaient pour partager sa vie.

Peut-être était-il temps de penser à l'avenir. Puisque l'amour de sa vie envisageait peut-être d'épouser ce crétin de Lynch et de fonder une famille avec lui éventuellement, Derek pourrait en faire de même bien qu'il sût qu'il ne serait jamais heureux.

Une seule personne était la clé de son bonheur : sa déesse Pénélope Garcia.

Sa seule consolation était qu'il l'aurait toujours dans sa vie même si ce n'était qu'en tant que meilleure amie. Il n'imaginait pas comment il pourrait survivre sans être en contact avec elle et c'était la raison pour laquelle il devait rafistoler leur amitié. Il se résolut à tout faire pour regagner la confiance qu'elle avait sans doute perdu en lui à cause de ses cachoteries et que chef d'unité ou pas, il recommencerait à flirter avec elle et à lui donner tous ces surnoms affectueux qu'elle méritait.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Pénélope avait à peine eu le temps de se remettre dans sa conversation avec Hotch, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez si vous en avez le courage ! » dit-elle en y mettant tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle put malgré son peu d'entrain. Elle devait afficher une façade pour faire croire que tout allait bien, quoiqu'elle fût détruite à l'intérieur.

JJ et Prentiss se présentèrent dans son bureau. Elles avaient une expression bienveillante sur leur visage. Pénélope savait qu'elles viendraient aux nouvelles. Elles avaient vu Derek avec Tamara et se posaient des questions. Elle connaissait ses amies. Elles n'étaient pas venues à la pêche aux potins mais s'inquiétaient réellement pour leur copine analyste sachant ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Derek Morgan malgré toutes ses dénégations.

« Salut PG, lui dit Prentiss

— Comment tu vas, Pen ? lui demanda JJ

— Ça va les filles, je vous assure » dit-elle sans trop de conviction.

JJ, qui était plus démonstrative que Prentiss, se pencha et prit Pénélope, qui était resté assise, dans ses bras. La « hackeuse » se contrôla pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Tu savais Pen ? » questionna l'agent de liaison. Elles avaient pris des sièges et s'étaient assises faisant face à leur amie.

« Oui, je l'ai découvert le soir où on a inauguré son bureau. J'avais oublié de lui dire quelque chose et quand je suis revenue sur mes pas, il était au téléphone avec elle. Il l'invitait à aller prendre un verre. Je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes les filles. J'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir.

— Ça explique pourquoi tu étais si froide avec lui des derniers jours, dit Prentiss.

— Tu étais jalouse, c'est ça ? l'interrogea JJ, incertaine

— Non, sur le coup j'étais surtout blessée. Pendant l'enquête sur la mort de William Barnes, je soupçonnais un rapprochement entre eux et je l'ai sondé à ce propos et vous savez quoi ? Il m'a regardée dans les yeux et m'a répondu qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et lui. Je voulais juste le mettre en garde parce qu'après de tels événements les gens peuvent être vulnérables et ont parfois besoin d'être aidés par des pros. Il m'a presque envoyé balader en me disant que je dépassais les limites. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai su, j'ai décidé de rester à ma place. Celle qu'il m'a donnée. Je le traitais comme un collègue puisque c'était ce que j'étais pour lui.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te raviser ? A la fin de l'enquête, il était plus détendu, on s'est dit que vous vous étiez réconciliés.

— J'ai fait un effort parce que Hotch me l'a demandé mais tout a changé ce soir là. Tamara a assisté à mon groupe de soutien et quand elle s'est présentée, elle a dit qu'elle était là sur les conseils de son « petit-ami ». C'est du sérieux et si je suis blessée c'est surtout parce que Derek ne m'en a pas parlé. Je suis censée être sa meilleure amie non ?

— Tu as très bien réagi tout à l'heure Pénélope, on aurait même dit que tu étais contente pour eux, dit Emily

— J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que je devais le soutenir, après tout c'est pas tous les jours que Derek Morgan invite sa petite-amie au bureau, autant être sympa avec elle, dit Pénélope

— Tu vas parler à Derek, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous devez absolument mettre certaines choses au clair, lui dit JJ

— Tu dois savoir pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit. Il a peut-être une bonne raison, ajouta Prentiss

— Je vais y penser.

— Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Hotch ? Il veut prendre la place de Morgan en tant que meilleur ami ? » demanda Prentiss en riant. Pénélope rit aussi.

« Hotch a été très sympa. Il m'a soutenu quand j'ai rompu avec Kévin et écouté tous mes déboires avec Derek…

— Tu as rompu avec Lynch !? » s'exclama Prentiss.

Pénélope hocha la tête et continua :

« Hotch s'est mis dans la tête que Morgan était amoureux de moi et il cherche à le provoquer en le rendant jaloux. C'est pas la meilleure blague de l'année ? » Dit-elle en riant attendant le même avis de la part de ses deux copines mais surtout espérant qu'elles oublieraient le sujet Lynch. Mais JJ et Emily ne riaient pas.

« Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle les filles ? » demanda Pénélope inquiète du sérieux soudain des deux agents en face d'elle. Elles se regardèrent et Prentiss répondit :

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hotch à ce sujet.

— Moi aussi Pénélope » dit JJ à une Garcia abasourdie.

« Non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?! dit Pénélope abattue

— Je travaille souvent en binôme avec Morgan et je sais ce je vois et surtout ce que j'entends quand vous vous parlez au téléphone pendant les enquêtes » dit Prentiss d'un ton ferme.

Elle commença à faire son plaidoyer à Pénélope pour lui exposant point par point les raisons pour lesquelles elle pensait que Morgan était amoureux d'elle. Pénélope aurait pu penser que Hotch et Emily s'étaient mis d'accord parce que le discours de la jolie brune était à peu près le même que celui de l'ancien leader. Quand Emily eut fini, JJ et elle se levèrent et partirent en disant qu'elles devaient finir leurs rapports car elles avaient hâte de partir en congé.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans son bureau face aux certitudes de ses collègues.

Deux profilers ne pouvaient se tromper ainsi sur un profil. De plus, Emily travaillait très souvent en collaboration avec Derek et elle était une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux, en tout cas ce qu'il voulait bien leur laisser savoir de lui.

Elle commençait à reprendre espoir, à penser que son rêve n'était peut-être pas si irréaliste et qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Derek.

Une autre visite interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Entrez !

— Penny, faut qu'on parle. » Elle reconnaitrait cette voix agaçante entre mille.

 _« Oh non pas lui ! »_ se dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers l'intrus.

« Kevin, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. » demanda-t-elle irritée

— Non, tu as parlé, tu as décidé et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, répondit-il avec son ton toujours aussi pleurnichard.

— Tu veux parler, parle mais ça ne va rien changer aux faits !

— J'ai entendu dire que Morgan a une petite-amie et que c'est du sérieux puisqu'elle est venue au bureau, dit-il manifestement aux anges.

— Oui, il a une nouvelle copine et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne ? dit-elle en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

— Ça me concerne car tu pourras enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre vous. Je sais que tu en rêvais secrètement. Tu vas te retrouver toute seule, il aura moins de temps à te consacrer. On pourrait faire un autre essai. Je te promets d'être plus indulgent envers tes horaires de travail et ton équipe, implora-t-il.

— Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'entre Morgan et moi ce n'est pas comme ça. Tu crois que parce qu'il a une petite amie, je vais recommencer à supporter un semblant de relation avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton indulgence. Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne va rien changer. C'est fini et bien fini entre nous. Et pour ton information, je suis contente que Derek soit finalement dans une relation sérieuse. » dit-elle d'un ton si convainquant qu'elle-même pouvait y croire.

Elle entendit soudain « Pénélope tu es prête ? Tu n'as pas oublié que je t'emmène manger ? Ah ! bonjour Lynch». C'était Hotch. S'il n'était pas si loin, elle l'aurait embrassé. Il tombait à point nommé. Kevin était si surpris qu'il ne put répondre à Hotch.

« Bien sûr que non Aaron. Je prends mon sac et je suis à toi. » dit-elle, jouant ainsi le jeu de son Boss.

Elle regarda Kevin, qui avait toujours l'air aussi surpris et lui dit : « J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre cette fois. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Maintenant, je dois fermer mon bureau si tu veux bien. » Il dévisagea Pénélope, tourna la tête vers Hotch et fixa son regard à nouveau sur Pénélope. Il comprit, sortit du bureau mais resta planté devant la porte les regardant partir bras dessus bras dessous.

« Vous êtes fantastique Hotch. Vous m'avez sauvée d'une énième conversation ennuyante. On fait quoi maintenant ? Il doit être parti. » dit-elle à Hotch en essayant de dégager son bras mais il ne le lâcha pas.

« On va déjeuner Pénélope. Je dois te parler » dit-il en souriant.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Quand Derek arriva à l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux du BAU, la première personne qu'il croisa était son pire ennemi. Il le salua et s'apprêtait à passer son chemin quand Lynch l'interpella d'un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il n'aimait pas Lynch et il était sûr que c'était réciproque mais jusqu'ici, les deux hommes s'étaient montrés civils pour le bien de Pénélope. Le ton de Lynch avait changé. Cela attisa sa curiosité et même s'il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler à ce moment, il s'arrêta pour écouter ce que cet idiot avait à lui dire.

« Vous devez être content maintenant Agent Morgan. Depuis le temps que vous attendiez ça. Dommage pour vous que vous ne soyez plus libre, dit Lynch visiblement énervé.

— De quoi tu parles Lynch ? » questionna Derek en levant un sourcil. Il avait compris l'allusion à Tamara, les potins circulaient très vite au FBI, mais pour le reste il était perdu.

« Allez ! Remuez le couteau dans la plaie. Pénélope vous dit tout et je suis sûr qu'elle s'est empressée de vous dire qu'elle m'a plaqué. » dit-il encore plus irrité.

Derek en eut le souffle coupé. Sa Babygirl était libre. Il allait se précipiter vers le bureau de sa déesse quand Lynch reprit sa tirade.

* * *

« Oh ! On dirait que vous ne le saviez pas ! » dit Lynch avec un grand sourire.

Y avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre Morgan et Pénélope ? Elle lui disait tout mais là il avait vraiment l'air surpris. Il allait en profiter pour une fois qu'il n'était pas le dindon de la farce et rabattre le caquet de ce Monsieur Muscle qui se croyait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter. Lynch poursuivit son discours :

« Depuis le début, vous pensiez que je n'avais pas compris que vous aviez des vues sur ma Penny ? Vous n'm'avez jamais respecté, vous n'avez jamais respecté notre relation. Vous avez continué à flirter avec elle et à utiliser tous ces surnoms inappropriés alors que vous saviez qu'on était en couple. Vous ne savez pas avoir de relations avec les femmes autrement que pour le sexe mais vous pourriez au moins respecter ceux qui ont des relations normales. Je voulais faire ma vie avec Penny. Mais vous ne nous en avez jamais donné la chance. Toujours là à l'appeler, à monopoliser son attention parce que soit disant vous vivez mal certaines affaires. Mais malheureusement pour vous, quelqu'un d'autre vous a coiffé au poteau. Elle est partie déjeuner avec votre patron. » Il jubilait. Il n'avait plus Pénélope mais se consolait que Morgan non plus. S'il elle devait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre il serait dévasté que ce fût avec ce Casanova de pacotille qui ne ferait que lui briser le cœur. Au moins, la question ne se posait pas puisque, selon ce qu'il avait vu dans le bureau quelques minutes plus tôt avec Pénélope et Hotch, il savait que ces deux-là allaient finir ensemble.

* * *

Derek avait écouté toutes les élucubrations de ce crétin de Lynch, l'avait entendu pleurnicher à propos de son rôle dans l'échec du couple qu'il formait avec Pénélope, mais la seule chose qu'il retenait c'était qu'elle était libre. Toutes les jérémiades qu'il avait pensées sur le chemin du retour au bureau concernant une éventuelle relation avec Tamara puisque Pénélope ne voulait pas de lui étaient oubliées.

Il lui fallait maintenant régler le problème Hotch. Il se rendit dans son bureau, termina ses derniers rapports et attendait fermement le retour de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son supérieur hiérarchique bien qu'il se fût mis en retrait.

Il était déterminé. Il avait laissé passer trop d'occasions, n'avait écouté que ses peurs et par lâcheté n'avait jamais voulu faire face à ses sentiments. Tout cela devait changer. Il allait se battre pour ce qu'il voulait vraiment : faire sa vie avec sa Babygirl.

Si cela impliquait une confrontation et une mise au point avec Hotch, il y était prêt.

Ensuite, il parlerait sincèrement à Tamara afin de mettre un terme à toutes ses illusions et enfin il irait se déclarer à Pénélope, lui avouerait son amour indéfectible et sa vénération éternelle pour elle.

Hotch et Pénélope revinrent de leur déjeuner. Derek pouvait les voir venir de son bureau.

Ils marchaient bras dessus bras dessous. Pénélope riait de quelque chose que lui avait dit Hotch. Elle était radieuse.

Un sentiment familier brulait Derek de l'intérieur mais à présent il savait exactement ce que c'était et pourquoi il le ressentait : c'était une jalousie dévorante. Il voulait arracher la tête de Hotch.

Il leur laissa quelques minutes afin de se remettre au travail et prit la direction du bureau d'Aaron.

Il frappa à sa porte et entendit Hotch dire :

« Entrez !

— Salut Hotch, vous avez une minute ? demanda-t-il en restant sur le seuil de la porte.

— Bien sûr, entre Morgan » rétorqua-t-il en gardant la tête baissée sur ses dossiers.

Derek s'assit en face de lui et se croisa les jambes, sa cheville droite sur son genou gauche.

Il entama la conversation qui pour lui allait changer toute sa vie :

« Hotch, j'ai besoin de vous parler d'un sujet très important pour moi. J'aimerais qu'on parle de Pénélope.

— Je t'écoute » dit-il en levant enfin la tête visiblement intéressé par le sujet.

« J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps vous êtes assez proches. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

— Morgan, c'est peut-être une question que tu devrais poser à Pénélope. Je veux dire, c'est ta meilleure amie, elle te répondra. Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

— J'aimerais avoir cette réponse de vous, Hotch. Êtes-vous intéressé par Garcia ?

— Qui ne le serait pas ? Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle …

— Je sais tout ça Hotch. Je voulais juste vous informer que je suis moi aussi intéressé par elle et que j'ai bien l'intention de le lui faire savoir.

— Morgan, je ne te suis pas. Je t'ai vu avec Tamara Barnes ce matin et je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas venue par rapport à l'enquête sur la mort de son frère. On l'a bouclée il y a bien longtemps. Alors si je comprends bien, tu penses lui proposer un ménage à trois ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

— Il n'y a rien entre Tamara et moi. Elle était perdue après la mort de son frère, je n'ai fait que l'aider. J'ai répondu aux questions qu'elle se posait et on est sorti boire un verre et c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais envisagé avoir une relation autre qu'amicale avec elle. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas pour elle et je crois qu'elle a besoin de professionnels car elle s'est imaginé qu'elle était ma petite amie. » dit-il franchement à Hotch.

— Morgan, dis-moi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Pénélope ?

— 5 ans. Pourquoi ?

— Et tu t'es réveillé ce matin en te disant qu'elle t'intéressait ?

— Non Hotch. Elle m'a toujours intéressé mais c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le lui dire, quelque soit sa réponse.

— Je suis content pour toi, mais tu devrais peut-être commencer par régler le problème Tamara avant d'impliquer Pénélope dans cette pagaille.

— Je sais bien tout ça. Maintenant, que vous connaissez mes intentions, puis-je connaitre les vôtres ? J'ai bien vu votre petit manège lors de la dernière affaire et puis aujourd'hui vous êtes allés déjeuner, c'est une nouveauté. Je ne parle même pas du fait que vous l'appeliez Pénélope à présent, dit Derek sèchement ne cherchant pas à cacher sa jalousie.

— Morgan, je ne pense pas que ça te regarde mais en tant que chef d'unité, donc mon supérieur, je te dirai juste que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire concernant une violation des règles contre les relations amoureuses entre collègues. Nous sommes juste de bons amis… pour l'instant. Elle avait besoin d'un ami, puisqu'elle avait l'impression d'en avoir perdu un et j'étais là. Mais si cela évolue, tu seras le premier à qui je le dirai. »

Morgan serrait les mâchoires. C'était à cause de lui que Pénélope s'était rapprochée de Hotch et qu'il risquait de la perdre. Lui et son satané besoin de se montrer professionnel. Et à présent qu'elle pensait qu'il était avec Tamara, ce serait deux fois plus dur pour lui de la convaincre de son amour.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire à Hotch alors il se leva et lui dit :

« Merci pour votre franchise Hotch. Profitez bien de vos congés. On se voit Lundi. »

Il regagna son bureau et fit le tour pour dire au revoir à ses collègues. Son dernier arrêt fut au bureau de sa Babygirl.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Pénélope et Hotch étaient dans le hall et attendaient l'ascenseur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? Italien, asiatique ou mexicain ? A toi de choisir ?

— Italien alors, dit-elle en souriant.

— Rossi m'a donné une nouvelle adresse. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour moi de la tester. » dit-il en lui ouvrant la portière.

Ils se mirent en route pour le restaurant. Pénélope ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Elle se demandait ce que Hotch pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et furent immédiatement placés. Un serveur prit leur commande et leur apporta des boissons. Hotch commença :

« Pénélope, je tiens absolument à m'excuser d'avoir élever un peu la voix tout à l'heure. Morgan et toi êtes tellement butés que…

— Ce n'est rien Aaron, l'interrompit-elle

— Je suis toujours convaincu d'avoir vu juste dans le comportement de Morgan et je voulais te proposer un marché. » énonça-t-il.

Pénélope le regardait ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Elle hocha simplement la tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait développer.

« Je suis sûr que la seule manière de le faire réagir est de le provoquer, le rendre jaloux. Je propose donc que nous prétendions envisager une relation tous les deux.

— Aaron, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous réalisez les risques que vous prenez à le provoquer ?

— Oui, je suis tout à fait conscient des risques. Je n'ai peur de prendre un coup de poing. Après tout je suis un agent du FBI, je sais encaisser.

— Hotch, je ne sais vraiment pas.

— Pénélope, ce serait l'affaire d'une semaine. Donne-moi une semaine à compter de lundi, une fois qu'on sera rentré de congé.

— Je ne comprends pas Hotch, pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Vous n'aviez rien à y gagner à part des ecchymoses.

— C'est là que tu te trompes. Depuis ton arrivée dans l'équipe, je dois assister à ces conversations qui pourraient faire rougir les opératrices du téléphone rose. Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, et disons que si vous vous mettez ensemble peut-être que ça apaisera toute cette tension sexuelle que vous faites régner au bureau. Tout le monde y gagnera : on n'aura pas à assister à ça et on aura moins de séminaires à suivre contre le harcèlement sexuel. Et puis pense à Reid, il se sentira moins souvent gêné. Tu sais que c'est un garçon sensible ! » finit-il en riant.

Le serveur leur emmena leur plat et ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement. Cela permit à Pénélope de réfléchir à la proposition d'Aaron. Elle avait besoin de plus de précisions cependant.

« Et comment vous envisagez toute cette comédie ? » demanda-t-elle timidement, ne voulant pas paraître trop enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Eh bien, je pense que le plus simple, c'est de lui faire croire que je prends sa place.

— Comment ça ?

— Je te donnerai des surnoms affectueux, je flirterai avec toi, on fera des soirées films et au ira déjeuner ensemble. Rien de trop compliqué. » exposa-t-il.

Pénélope éclata de rire. Elle voyait mal son boss, normalement si stoïque et glacial dans son ton, l'appeler Babygirl ou Beauté ou flirter avec elle. Ce serait si flagrant que personne ne tomberait dans le panneau.

A la mine étonnée de Hotch, elle savait qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle riait. Elle attendit de se calmer et lui dit, avec un léger ricanement :

« Aaron, je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais je vous vois mal imiter Morgan ou flirter avec moi devant l'équipe. Vous êtes si sérieux de nature que si vous changez si brusquement, personne n'y croira. » Loin d'être vexé, Aaron rétorqua :

« C'est que je peux être un très bon acteur, j'ai fait un peu de théâtre au lycée. Et rien que pour voir la tête que fera Morgan, je suis prêt à paraître ridicule aux yeux des autres. » dit-il en souriant.

Le serveur vint débarrasser la table et leur proposa un dessert ce qu'ils déclinèrent. Ils devaient retourner au bureau et terminer la paperasse avant de partir en congé.

Ils discutèrent encore de leur plan dans la voiture et Pénélope accepta de jouer le jeu.

Dans l'ascenseur, Hotch lui demanda :

« As-tu accès aux images tournées par les caméras qui sont dans ton bureau ? »

— Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Ils arrivèrent à leur étage et Hotch, en gentleman lui ouvrit les portes vitrées qui donnaient accès au BAU. Il lui donna enfin une explication.

« Je donnerais tout pour avoir une capture d'écran de Lynch au moment où il s'est imaginé qu'on sortait ensemble. »

Elle éclata de rire. Elle voyait Hotch sous un angle totalement nouveau. Il n'avait rien de l'homme austère et ennuyeux dont il avait l'air. Il était très gentil et drôle. Elle était contente de voir cet aspect de sa personnalité. Elle se disait qu'une fois qu'il serait prêt à reprendre son poste de chef d'unité, il devrait remettre ce masque sérieux et froid qu'obligeait la fonction. Elle soupira intérieurement. C'était tellement dommage. Tout le monde devrait le voir comme elle le voyait. Il en serait moins intimidant.

Ils se dirent au revoir et prirent la direction de leur bureau respectif.

Elle se mit au travail mais n'était pas complètement concentrée. Elle pensait à Derek, à la proposition de Hotch. Elle se dit que le stratagème que lui avait présenté Aaron était la dernière chance qu'elle donnait à Derek et que si cela ne marchait pas, elle passerait définitivement à autre chose et oublierait son rêve d'être aimée de Derek Morgan.

Un bip se fit entendre, elle venait de recevoir un texto.

 **Le plan que j'ai élaboré est peut-être inutile. On en parle ce weekend. Je t'appellerai. AH**

Elle fut surprise mais surtout confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hotch avait brusquement changé d'avis. Il était persuadé quelques minutes plus tôt que ça marcherait et maintenant il voulait tout abandonner. Elle secoua la tête. Elle aurait bien le temps de lui demander des explications ce weekend.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle savait qui c'était. Derek avait cette manière bien à lui de toquer.

« Entrez à vos risques et périls simple mortel, dit-elle sans se retourner.

— Salut Petit Cœur » dit-il doucement. Le timbre de sa voix lui donnait des frissons. Elle était soudain ravie d'avoir un gilet assez ample qui dissimulerait la réaction physique qu'il avait provoquée au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Salut Beau Gosse, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » dit-elle en se retournant avec un grand sourire. Il était resté sur le pas de la porte. Il avait sa serviette en main. Il était sur le départ. Il venait sûrement lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

« Je voulais savoir si tu étais disponible ce soir. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Je peux passer chez toi plus tard ?

— Euh, je n'ai rien de prévu. Pas d'problème. Tu peux passer ! dit-elle en essayant de masquer l'anxiété dans sa voix.

— 8h, ça te va ?

— euh… ouais … 8h.

— Alors à plus tard Beauté » dit-il en refermant la porte.

Il avait reprit les noms affectueux mais elle ne put s'empêcher de noter la distance physique qu'il mettait entre eux. Il n'était même pas entré. Elle craignait le pire. Il voulait certainement lui annoncer officiellement sa relation avec Tamara.

Cela expliquait peut-être le message de Hotch. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

Pénélope se remit au travail mais son esprit était très loin. Elle redoutait la visite de Derek.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

A 18 heures précises, Derek frappa à la porte de Tamara. Quand elle lui ouvrit, Derek se dit que les choses seraient plus difficiles qu'il ne le pensait. Tamara affichait clairement ses intentions. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelles, courte et très moulante et transparente. Elle exposait sa poitrine avec un décolleté plongeant. Derek n'avait rien à imaginer, Tamara faisait étalage de tous ses atouts. Derek ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration.

 _« Comme lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé sans lui faire encore plus de mal ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un grand sourire apparaître sur le visage de Tamara. Elle était ravie car elle pensait que la réaction de Derek était due au désir qu'il avait soudain ressenti pour elle.

 _« Oh non ! Elle croit que j'ai envie d'elle. »_ se dit-il.

« Bonsoir Tamara, dit-il

— Bonsoir Derek » répondit-elle en s'écartant pour le laissant entrer.

Derek pensait être arrivé au bout des surprises après avoir vu la tenue de Tamara, mais quand il arriva au salon, il n'eut qu'une seule envie : partir en courant.

 _« C'est de pire en pire. Je n'y arriverai jamais. »_ pensa-t-il presque découragé.

La pièce n'était que très faiblement éclairée. Les lumières étaient éteintes et le salon était parsemé de bougies allumées. Il pouvait entendre une musique douce en fond sonore. Une table joliment décorée était mise pour deux. Elle avait préparé un diner aux chandelles.

Voyant l'étonnement de Derek, Tamara s'empressa d'expliquer en souriant:

« J'avais prévu de te faire à diner le weekend dernier mais comme tu travaillais sur une enquête, je me suis dit que c'était pas grave de fêter l'anniversaire de notre rencontre avec un peu de retard.

— L'anniversaire de notre rencontre ? » demanda Derek perdu. Elle était beaucoup plus embrouillée qu'il ne le pensait.

« Derek ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ! Cela fait deux mois que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois » répondit-elle.

Derek se tapa le front mentalement. Cela faisait deux mois que son frère avait été tué. Tout devenait clair. Tamara s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le déni et s'imaginait des choses plus agréables comme une relation amoureuse passionnée pour ne pas faire face à la réalité et à sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas l'encourager dans cette spirale périlleuse. Il devait couper court à son fantasme au plus vite. Plus l'intervention serait brutale, plus facilement pourrait-elle distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

Il alluma les lumières et se mit à éteindre toutes les bougies sous le regard médusé de Tamara.

« Quoi ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Je pensais que ça allait te faire plaisir. Derek, pourquoi tu gâches tout ? »

Derek l'ignora et continua à éteindre les bougies. Quand il eut finit, il prit Tamara par la main et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui dit :

« Tamara, il faut qu'on parle. Je vais te poser quelques questions, tu vas bien réfléchir avant d'y répondre. D'accord ? »

Elle semblait confuse mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Tamara, combien de fois nous sommes nous vus depuis qu'on s'est rencontré ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas compté ! dit-elle quelque peu agitée

— Réfléchis, prend ton temps, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme et patient

— Quatre ou cinq fois, pourquoi ?

— Qu'avons-fait les fois où nous nous sommes vus ?

— Nous avons discuté, nous avons bu un verre ou un café. Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir.

— Attends encore un peu. Tu vas comprendre. Nous avons parlé de quoi ?

— De moi, de mon frère. Tu m'as parlé de ton père.

— Est-ce qu'à un moment, nous avons parlé de nous, d'une éventuelle relation entre nous ?

— Comment ça ? Je crois que c'était inutile d'en parler. C'était clair puisqu'on s'est embrassé ?

— Tamara, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé… » Il baissa la tête. « Peu importe. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit après ce baiser ?

— Oui. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. C'était tellement mignon. Tu m'as dit que je devais penser à ma guérison avant. Et j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. Je me suis inscrite dans un groupe de soutien. Je sais que je vais guérir maintenant que je t'ai dans ma vie.

— Tamara, je suis désolé si, malgré moi, je t'ai fait penser que je voulais avoir une relation autre qu'amicale avec toi. Je voulais t'aider, je voulais être le plus délicat possible pour ne pas te blesser davantage lorsque tu m'as embrasé la dernière fois mais maintenant je crois que tu dois faire face à la réalité. Je ne suis pas ton petit ami. Je ne te vois pas comme ma petite amie. Tu es une amie qui traverse une épreuve terrible et je veux juste t'apporter mon soutien.

Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, alors tu ne devrais pas passer tes journées à m'appeler et tu ne devrais pas débarquer à l'improviste sur mon lieu de travail. Tu dois vraiment faire appel à un psychologue maintenant avant que tu ne t'enfonce encore plus.

— Tu es en train de rompre avec moi et ton excuse c'est que je suis folle ?! De toutes les lamentables excuses de rupture, celle-ci est vraiment la meilleure. Sois franc. Ne mens pas ! C'est Pénélope, c'est ça ? » Tamara s'agitait de plus en plus et commençait à pleurer.

« Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi, Tamara. » En entendant ces paroles son visage s'illumina avant de se renfrogner aussitôt.

« Je n'peux pas rompre une relation qui n'a même pas commencé. Et c'est en cela que je me dis que tu dois vraiment consulter un professionnel. Tu perçois des choses qui ne sont pas réelles. Tamara, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire croire qu'on sortait ensemble parce que j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ? »

Derek commençait à se lasser. Tamara refusait de comprendre, de retirer ce voile qu'elle avait sur les yeux et qui l'empêchait de voir la réalité.

« Tu as été là pour moi. Tu m'as raccompagnée chez moi un soir pendant l'enquête alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé. Tu es venu m'annoncer personnellement que vous avez arrêté les coupables. Tu as assisté au procès pour me soutenir. Tu portes mon cadeau au cou. Tu veux d'autres preuves ? » cria-t-elle.

Derek leva les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il portait toujours la chaine autour du cou. Il secoua la tête en pensant à sa bêtise. N'importe qui, émotionnellement fragile ou pas aurait pu se méprendre sur ses intentions. C'était de sa faute. Il l'avait induite en erreur.

« Tamara, j'ai fait tout ça par compassion. Je voulais juste t'aider. Je ne l'ai pas fait par amour ou avec une arrière-pensée pour me jeter dans ton lit… Et puis, la chaine c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je la prenne, lui rappela-t-il.

— Mais tu n'étais obligé de la porter. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ?! » hurla-t-elle.

Derek enleva la chaine et la posa sur la table basse et dit :

« Tu as raison. J'ai été maladroit. J'ai fait des choses que tu as mal interprétées. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu dois comprendre que si tu as besoin d'un ami, je serai là pour toi mais si c'est un petit ami que tu cherches, je ne suis pas la bonne personne. »

Il se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Elle le suivit. Elle n'en avait pas terminé. Elle était toujours aussi agitée. Il s'en voulait de la laisser dans un tel état, mais rester ne résoudrait rien. Bien au contraire, cela la consoliderait dans son fantasme.

Elle lui agrippa le bras assez agressivement pour qu'il lui fît face.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! C'est à cause de Pénélope ?!

— Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question parce que je n'vois pas le rapport avec Pénélope, répondit-il évasivement.

— Tu m'as dit que c'était ta meilleure amie mais tu n'en avais jamais parlé avant. Pourquoi ?

— Pour la même raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai parlé d'aucun membre de mon équipe. Ça concerne ma vie professionnelle et ma vie personnelle. Et puis il ne s'agissait pas de parler de moi mais de toi. Je cherchais à t'aider et non à mieux faire connaissance, dit-il agacé à cet instant.

— Sois honnête ! Au moment où je t'ai entendu l'appeler **« Babygirl »** , dit-elle comme si elle était écœurée, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose. »

Son insistance et son ton enragèrent Derek. En quoi ça la concernait ? Il lui dit en haussant le ton :

« Cela ne te regarde en rien, mais puisque tu insistes. Pénélope est ma meilleure amie et oui je l'appelle Babygirl, ma Déesse, ma Beauté parce que c'est ce qu'elle est pour moi. Oui je suis fou amoureux d'elle mais elle n'en sait rien. Voilà ! Tu es satisfaite ?! » Il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui une Tamara effondrée.

Il s'assit dans sa voiture, prit son téléphone et lança un appel :

« Babygirl ? Je sais que je suis très en avance mais est-ce que je peux passer tout de suite ? Ok, j'arrive. A tout de suite Petit Cœur »


	20. Chapter 20

_« Cela ne te regarde en rien, mais puisque tu insistes. Pénélope est ma meilleure amie et oui je l'appelle Babygirl, ma Déesse, ma Beauté parce que c'est ce qu'elle est pour moi. Oui je suis fou amoureux d'elle mais elle n'en sait rien. Voilà ! Tu es satisfaite ?! »_

 _Il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui une Tamara effondrée._

 _Il s'assit dans sa voiture, prit son téléphone et lança un appel :_

 _« Babygirl ? Je sais que je suis très en avance mais est-ce que je peux passer tout de suite ? Ok, j'arrive. A tout de suite Petit Cœur »_

Chapitre 20

Derek resta assis quelques minutes dans sa voiture après avoir appelé Pénélope. Il repensa à ses dernières paroles à Tamara. Il avait voulu lui faire prendre conscience en douceur mais il s'était emporté à la fin. Elle l'avait poussé à bout en parlant de Pénélope et surtout avec sa façon de dire son surnom. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit tout ça, de lui avoir parlé de ses sentiments pour Pénélope et surtout d'avoir crié. Peut-être était-ce pour lui mieux, cela serait sans doute l'électrochoc qui lui fallait pour qu'elle reprît enfin contact avec la réalité.

Il devait mettre tout ça de côté maintenant et se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire à Pénélope.

Il démarra sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de sa Babygirl.

Il lui devait la vérité à propos de Tamara et surtout être honnête avec elle et lui avouer ses sentiments. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Lui rirait-elle au nez ? Lui dirait-elle qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme ça, qu'il était trop tard car elle n'avait plus confiance en lui ou parce qu'elle s'était rapproché de Hotch ? Quelque fût l'issue de cette conversation, il devait déclarer sa flamme à Pénélope. Il ne pouvait plus garder toutes ces émotions en lui, il en exploserait.

* * *

Pénélope faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse et au son de la voix de Derek, il semblait aussi anxieux qu'elle.

Pourquoi avait-il avancé l'heure de leur rendez-vous ? Elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle s'attendait au pire. Elle s'était entrainée à jouer les amies contentes et elle serait la plus heureuse et la plus encourageante des amies lorsqu'il lui annoncerait sa relation avec Tamara.

* * *

Derek prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Le reste de sa vie se jouait sur ce qui allait se passer. Soit il finissait son existence avec Pénélope et serait alors l'homme le plus heureux sur terre soit elle le rejetait et il serait condamné à sauter de lit en lit et se sentir vide jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il se lança et attendit qu'elle vînt ouvrir.

« Salut Beau Gosse ! dit-elle avec son sourire éclatant.

« Salut Petit Cœur ! »

Elle l'invita à entrer et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Il saisit la télécommande et éteignit la télé en lui disant :

« Je dois te parler… Je sais que pour une grande bavarde comme toi ce sera compliqué de ne pas parler ou répondre mais s'il te plait ne m'interrompt pas. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.»

* * *

Derek était assis sur son canapé et elle était inquiète. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi nerveux. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe pour elle. Il avait toujours pu tout partager avec elle. Même le jour où il était rentré de Chicago après l'affaire Buford, il n'avait pas paru si nerveux et il lui avait raconté tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait endurer quand il était petit. Il lui demandait de ne pas l'interrompre et elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle respecterait sa requête.

* * *

« Je dois m'expliquer sur beaucoup de choses Babygirl mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

D'abord, je veux absolument m'excuser de t'avoir abandonnée, de t'avoir donné l'impression que je n'étais plus là pour toi et que tu avais perdu ton meilleur ami. J'ai opté pour une attitude plus professionnelle parce que je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire pour protéger l'équipe et éviter que Strauss nous démantèle. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça a été l'enfer pour moi, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ensuite, je vais te dire ce que c'est passé avec Tamara.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses… En fait, pas tout à fait, se corrigea-t-il.

Je n'ai pas menti en disant qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous. Quand tu m'as posé la question, mon but était vraiment de faire mon travail et de me montrer gentil envers la sœur d'une victime.

Mais après, j'ai vu qu'elle était tellement mal que j'ai voulu l'aider, la soutenir. Ça a commencé quand je suis allé la voir pour lui annoncer qu'on avait arrêté les meurtriers de son frère. »

* * *

Pénélope était pantoise. Elle essaya d'extraire sa main de celle de Morgan mais il la serrait très fort et refusait de céder. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle retint les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver _._

 _« Non ! Te n'es pas censée pleurer. Tu es contente pour lui, tu le soutiens, tu te rappelles ?! »_ se raisonna-t-elle. Derek continua à lui raconter.

* * *

 _« Je ne peux pas permettre qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je le refuse. »_ se dit-il en lui serrant la main refusant de la lui rendre. Il ferait tout pour garder ce simple contact qui lui donnait du courage et le rapprochait d'elle. Il lui tint fermement la main et continua :

« J'ai aussi assisté au procès. Je venais d'être nommé à la tête de l'unité et j'avais déjà commencé à faire la bêtise de me tenir à distance de toi, je me sentais seul et perdu dans ce bureau. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce cadeau mais quand tu es partie j'avais ce sentiment de vide. J'ai réfléchi à ma vie et j'ai réalisé qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait ressentir la même chose étant donné ce qu'elle traversait et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entraider. »

Il sentit encore une fois qu'elle cherchait à se dégager la main.

 _« Il n'en est pas question »_ se jura-t-il en la maintenant toujours aussi fermement.

* * *

 _« Il se sentait si vide, et pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? J'ai toujours tout fait pour l'aider à trouver des solutions à toutes ses questions existentielles et finalement c'est elle la solution. C'est tellement injuste. »_

Elle sentait monter les larmes mais les retenait de toutes ses forces.

« _Tu es contente pour lui, tu le soutiens, Pénélope. Ce n'est pas le moment de te lamenter sur ton sort. »_ se gronda-t-elle.

* * *

« Alors, ce soir là, j'ai décidé de l'inviter à prendre un verre. On a discuté, j'ai encore essayé de lui remonter le moral et je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait donné des signes quand on était dans le bar mais je n'y avais pas réellement prêté attention. Tout est arrivé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. »

Il sentit la main de Pénélope se crisper dans la sienne. _« Mon Dieu, elle croit que j'ai … »_ pensa-t-il et s'empressa de s'expliquer.

* * *

 _« Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Il ne va quand même pas me donner de détails salaces sur leurs coucheries »_ hurlait Pénélope dans sa tête. Il y avait tellement de pression à l'intérieur d'elle, elle pourrait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Elle n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. Elle ne pourrait pas rester silencieuse longtemps.

* * *

« Elle m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussée le plus gentiment possible. » La main de sa Babygirl se détendit et intérieurement Derek poussa un soupir de soulagement et poursuivit son récit :

« C'est à cet instant que je me suis dit que tu avais raison de me mettre en garde. Mais j'ai refusé de t'entendre. J'étais persuadé que je pouvais l'aider à aller mieux. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait d'abord penser à sa guérison et se faire aider. Et puis, il y a eu cette affaire, elle m'appelait très souvent et quand on se parlait j'avais l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Elle agissait comme si j'étais son petit ami. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. Je te promets. Elle voulait savoir quand on serait de retour parce que je lui manquais. Pour gagner du temps, je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais dès qu'on aurait définitivement bouclé l'affaire. Je pensais que, d'ici là, elle se serait calmée ou que j'aurais trouvé une solution assez subtile pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se méprenait. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle a débarqué au bureau ce matin. Je t'assure que j'étais aussi surpris que tout le monde de l'y voir. J'ai pris la décision de lui parler pour qu'elle reprenne contact avec la réalité mais je ne pouvais pas le faire au bureau alors je l'ai emmenée au café d'en bas pour éviter un scandale. Elle est imprévisible. Mais au café je n'ai pas pu lui parler non plus. Presque tous les clients présents me connaissent et elle était déjà contrariée par cette histoire de surnom. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Alors je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir et je suis passé chez elle. »


	21. Chapter 21

_Derek à Pénélope à propos de Tamara : « Elle est imprévisible. Mais au café je n'ai pas pu lui parler non plus. Les clients me connaissent et elle était déjà contrariée par cette histoire de surnom. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Alors je lui ai donné rendez-vous ce soir et je suis passé chez elle. »_

Chapitre 21

Tout se mettait en place dans la tête de Pénélope. Elle comprenait la présence de Tamara à son groupe de soutien et elle se repassait les paroles de Dan. Tamara n'était pas là sur la base du volontariat et dans un réel souci de se faire aider. Elle assistait à la réunion pour faire plaisir à Morgan et arriver à ses fins. Elle réalisait aussi que lorsque la jeune femme avait fait allusion à Derek comme son petit ami, cela n'était qu'un fantasme.

Pénélope put enfin respirer. C'était comme si elle était en apnée tout au long du récit de Derek. Elle avait pratiquement retenu son souffle. _« Il n'y a rien entre eux. Tout n'est pas perdu »_ se dit-elle. Puis elle l'entendit dire qu'il était chez elle et là son cœur se remit à battre très fort.

Avait-elle tenté autre chose ? Avait-il succombé ou résisté ? Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement.

* * *

« Tamara m'attendait dans une tenue plus qu'explicite. Elle avait préparé un diner aux chandelles. Il y avait des bougies partout. Je n'en pouvais plus, il n'était plus question d'être subtil ou délicat. Elle voulait fêter les deux mois de notre première rencontre. Ça coïncide avec la mort de son frère. J'ai éteint les bougies et j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre raison. Le problème c'est que je suis un peu responsable de tout ça. Tout ce que j'ai fait par compassion, elle l'a interprété comme de l'amour et c'est peut-être de ma faute. En tout cas, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous. Elle était très agitée et m'a demandé si c'était à cause de toi. » Il baissa la tête. _« C'est le moment de vérité. Tu ne dois pas te dégonfler ! »_ se dit-il.

* * *

 _« Mon Dieu ! De simples réunions ne suffiront jamais à réparer les dégâts. Il lui faudra l'aide de professionnels. Si seulement il m'avait écoutée dès le début ! On n'en serait pas là. »_ pesta-t-elle. Elle entendit la dernière phrase de Derek. Qu'avait-elle à voir dans leur histoire ?

Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

* * *

« Après votre rencontre au bureau, elle était assez irritée parce que je t'ai appelé Babygirl. Elle m'a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Je lui ai dit la vérité. Je lui ai dit que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu es ma Babygirl depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue. Elle m'a parlé de manque de respect envers elle mais j'ai réussi à la calmer et la mettre dans un taxi. Mais ce soir, quand je l'ai mise face à la réalité, elle est revenue sur le sujet et là je lui ai dit toute la vérité. Pas celle que je croyais jusqu'ici ou qui m'arrangeait bien mais LA VÉRITÉ. Et c'est ce que je dois te dire, ce que tu dois savoir. Toute cette histoire avec Tamara a au moins le mérite de me permettre de réaliser quelque chose que je refusais de voir ou que je ne comprenais pas.

J'étais en colère de ta réaction. Je voulais te voir souffrir et non te voir contente de me savoir avec Tamara. Je voulais que tu sois effondrée parce que c'est comme ça que je suis depuis que tu es avec Lynch. Un morceau de mon cœur se brise chaque jour de te voir avec lui. Je le déteste chaque jour un peu plus parce qu'il a tout ce que je désire.

Il t'a TOI. Pénélope, tu es tout ce dont je rêve, tout ce que je désire chez une femme. Je devenais fou à l'idée que tu ne me parle plus. Ca me détruisait de te voir t'éloigner de moi et te rapprocher de Hotch. Si j'ai pris mes distances c'est aussi à cause de ça. Je ne me faisais pas confiance pour rester professionnel envers toi si on continuait à flirter, à se toucher ou à se voir en dehors du bureau. Je pensais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps.

Pénélope Garcia, ma Babygirl, ma déesse, le réconfort qui m'a été offert par Dieu, je suis fou amoureux de toi. Tu es ce qui manque à ma vie et je ne l'avais pas réalisé. C'est la première fois que j'éprouve ce sentiment donc je n'ai pas pu l'identifier et me l'expliquer avant, mais sache que, si j'arrive à mettre un nom sur tous ces sentiments seulement maintenant, cela fait très longtemps qu'ils sont en moi et qu'ils me consument. Je voulais que tu saches tout ça, quelque soit ton choix ou tes sentiments. Je sais qu'il te faudra un peu de temps pour réaliser ce que je viens de t'avouer, qu'il te faudra du temps pour me pardonner et me faire confiance à nouveau après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis prêt à attendre. Je l'ai déjà fait pendant 5 ans. On n'en est pas à quelques jours près. » finit-il en ricanant. Puis il se pencha lentement vers Pénélope pour lui laisser le temps de réagir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête pour éviter de l'embrasser mais elle restait immobile. Derek douta. Etait-il allé trop vite ?

* * *

Durant la dernière partie du monologue de Derek, Pénélope était dans un brouillard total. Entre ce qu'elle entendait mais qu'elle refusait de croire et son problème de respiration, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Derek Morgan était en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour extraordinaire et pourrait donner des leçons aux dialoguistes de ses films d'amour préférés. Cette déclaration pourrait faire pâlir d'envie celles de _Quand Harry Rencontre Sally_ , _Love Actually_ et _N'oublie jamais_ réunies.

Pénélope Garcia croyait rêver jusqu'à ce que le contact de lèvres douces sur les siennes la ramenât à la réalité. Son plus beau rêve se réalisait et c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle bougea enfin ses lèvres pour lui rendre son baiser.

* * *

Elle lui rendait son baiser ! Derek était aux anges. Il mit ses mains sur les joues de Pénélope afin de guider sa tête et approfondir le baiser. Il lui caressait les lèvres avec sa langue pour qu'elle lui donnât accès à sa bouche, à sa langue. Elle avait un goût sucré sur les lèvres comme il se l'était toujours imaginé.

 _« Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi j'ai autant tardé à faire ça ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Leur langue se touchèrent et se mirent à danser frénétiquement l'une autour de l'autre. Il décida d'arrêter car il savait très bien où ça l'entrainerait et il ne voulait surtout pas que Pénélope crût qu'il voulait la traiter comme n'importe quelle autre bimbo et se jeter sur elle comme une bête sauvage. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait du temps et c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait. Il effleura plusieurs fois sa bouche avec ses lèvres en lui donnant de légers baisers très chastes et se pencha en arrière à contre cœur. Il contempla le visage de sa déesse pour ainsi essayer de décrypter ses impressions quant à cette manifestation d'affection. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle était magnifique. Elle les ouvrit.

* * *

Les lèvres de Derek étaient douces. Elles avaient un gout de café et de caramel: elles étaient délicieuses. La langue de Derek faisait des tours autour de la sienne imitant ainsi ce qui se passait dans sa tête : elle avait le tournis. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et recula. Pénélope grognait à l'intérieur. _« Non, encore un peu »_ supplia-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment inespéré et quand elle les ouvrit, elle se retrouva noyée dans les beaux yeux de Derek dans lesquels elle ne pouvait lire que de l'amour, de la vénération presque.


	22. Chapter 22

_Après le baiser_

Chapitre 22

Elle le regarda puis s'évanouit. Derek paniqua. Que se passait-il ? Lui avait-il infligé trop d'émotions ?

Il l'enlaça et lui papota la joue en disant son nom.

* * *

Elle entendait une voix au loin

« Pénélope ? Pénélope ? Babygirl ? Ouvre tes beaux yeux Petit Cœur ! Allez ! Fais-moi plaisir ma Beauté! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était confuse. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle se souvint soudain. Derek lui avait littéralement donné un baiser à lui en couper le souffle. Elle avait du mal à respirer depuis le début de son récit et le baiser n'avait pas arrangé les choses. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle l'entendit dire :

« Bouge pas. Je vais te prendre un verre d'eau. »

* * *

Il s'exécuta et lui ramena l'eau en souriant. « Je t'avais toujours dit que mes baisers étaient à tomber par terre. Alors, j'avais raison ou j'avais raison ? » Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les deux.

Cela lui avait manqué de rigoler avec sa déesse.

« Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il en reprenant sa place à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

* * *

Elle hocha la tête et lui dit : « Oui ça va. Depuis le début j'avais du mal à gérer ma respiration. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer officiellement que tu sortais avec Tamara. Et puis …

* * *

— Je te prends complètement de cours et t'annonce que je t'aime plus qu'en simple amitié. Je sais, ça peut être déconcertant. Comme je t'ai dit, prend ton temps. Réfléchis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse tout de suite. Je peux attendre que tu aies les idées plus claires, » dit-il en la rassurant.

En fait, s'il lui disait de prendre son temps c'était surtout parce qu'il redoutait sa réponse. Il n'était pas encore prêt à prendre la claque de sa vie.

Elle lui répondit : « C'est vrai. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre une décision trop hâtive. Je dois penser à tous les paramètres. Je veux dire, on travaille ensemble, tu es le chef pour le moment et puis il y a eu toute cette histoire avec Tamara. »

Derek soupira. Il savait que ce serait la partie la plus dure pour elle à accepter et à pardonner.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai caché. Si je te l'avais dit, je crois que ça aurait pu éviter tous ces problèmes. » dit-il en baissant la tête.

Pénélope posa sa main sur celle de Derek et lui dit :

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est une question qu'on doit prendre très au sérieux. Elle s'enfonce dans la dépression. Tu dois en parler à Hotch, peut-être qu'il pourrait te donner une solution pour gérer le problème sans t'en causer sur le plan professionnel. »

 _« Hotch ? »_ pensa-t-il. Il l'avait déjà oublié. Il se souvint qu'il était devenu très proche de Pénélope et n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

* * *

Sentant le malaise de Derek, Pénélope prit les devants :

« Je sais exactement ce que tu te demandes. Je te connais. Il ne se passe rien entre Hotch et moi. Il a été là au moment où je ne pouvais plus te parler. Quand j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Quand je pensais que finalement je ne comptais pas tant que ça pour toi puisque tu me cachais des choses. Je dois t'avouer que je savais avant même que Tamara ne parle de son « petit ami » au groupe de soutien ou que je vois ensemble au bureau. J'avais entendu par accident ta conversation avec elle le soir où tu as pris possession de ton bureau. » admit-elle.

* * *

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez au niveau des yeux en baissant la tête. _« Cela explique tout »_ se dit-il.

« Tu n'm'as jamais perdu, tu ne me perdras jamais Bébé. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait douter de l'importance que tu as dans ma vie. Je te promets de tout faire pour me rattraper. J'imagine que tu as dû me détester et te sentir très mal. »

Il la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

La sensation des bras de Derek la serrant fort contre lui avait tellement manqué à Pénélope qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours, toutes ses angoisses et ses doutes refirent surface et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait tant pleuré récemment mais là c'était différent. Elle avait l'impression que tout irait bien. Elle était là où elle aurait toujours dû être, là où elle voulait être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours : dans les bras de son meilleur ami et de l'amour de sa vie. Il lui caressait le dos en lui répétant :

« Ça va aller ma Puce. Je suis tellement désolé. Je vais tout faire pour que tu me pardonnes mon P'tit Cœur. »

Quand elle se calma enfin, Derek desserra doucement son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front.

Il se leva et lui dit :

« Cette soirée a été très riche en émotion pour toi Babygirl. Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je t'appellerai demain matin pour savoir si tu vas mieux. »

Elle se leva et l'accompagna à la porte. Derek ajouta d'un ton hésitant :

« J'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter à déjeuner demain si tu veux bien.

— D'accord mais seulement si c'est moi qui choisis le restaurant, dit-elle en souriant.

— Ce que ma Déesse veut, Dieu le veut » dit-il en souriant aussi. Puis il se pencha et posa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Pénélope et s'en alla.

* * *

Quand il quitta l'immeuble de Pénélope pour rejoindre sa voiture, il avait un grand sourire vissé aux lèvres. Il se sentait si léger de lui avoir avoué la vérité mais surtout transporté d'avoir enfin eu l'occasion d'embrasser la femme de sa vie.

Dans son euphorie, lui l'agent toujours à l'affut et sur ses gardes, ne réalisa pas qu'il était observé depuis une voiture stationnée à quelques mètres.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon weekend de Pentecôte

J'essaierai d'ajouter un chapitre demain mais je suis en déplacement et la connexion internet est assez hasardeuse

* * *

Chapitre 23

Derek rentra chez lui, le cœur léger. Il vérifia si toutes les portes et les fenêtres étaient bien verrouillées et activa l'alarme. Il déposa son téléphone sur le meuble d'entrée. Tamara l'avait déjà appelé au moins cinq fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de Pénélope sans compter la dizaine d'appels qu'il avait reçu devant qu'il avait quitté sa maison en trombe. Il était agacé mais ne pouvait éteindre son téléphone. Même en congé, il devait rester joignable car il pouvait être appelé en urgence à tout moment. Il avait faim. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin. Toute cette journée avait été un vrai défi pour ses nerfs : entre le débarquement de Tamara au bureau, l'altercation avec Lynch, la conversation avec Hotch, la confrontation d'il y avait quelques heures avec Tamara. La seule note positive à cette journée était sa confession à sa Babygirl. Il décida de prendre une douche avant de se préparer un rapide casse-croute et de s'installer devant la télé avec une bière pour regarder un match.

Quand il revint de la douche, il récupéra son téléphone et constata que Tamara ne s'était pas lassée bien au contraire. Il avait près une vingtaine d'appels en absence, tous d'elle.

 _« Ça commence à bien faire »_ se dit-il. Il composa son numéro. Elle décrocha après la première sonnerie et dit d'une voix désespérée :

« Derek, j'étais inquiète. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?

— Tamara, je pense avoir été clair tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé si je ne l'ai pas été plus tôt mais tu ne peux pas continuer à m'appeler comme ça à tout bout d'champ.

— Mais Derek, je suis sure qu'on peut encore tout arranger entre nous. Donne-nous une chance. S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

— Non Tamara ! Il n'y a pas de NOUS, il n'y en a jamais eu et il n'y en aura jamais. Du moins comme tu l'entends, en tant que couple. Nous pouvons être amis. Je t'appellerai de temps en temps pour avoir de tes nouvelles, pour voir comment tu t'en sors par rapport à ton deuil mais n'attends rien de plus de moi.

— Comment pourrais-je guérir si tu n'es pas à mes côtés pour me soutenir ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, tu devras t'entourer de professionnels. Tu dois absolument voir un psychiatre ou un psychologue, Tamara. Le groupe de soutien ne suffira pas.

— De toute manière, je n'y retournerai pas. Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec Pénélope.

— Ne parle pas comme ça. Elle ne t'a absolument rien fait. Et elle serait prête à t'aider. Nous pourrions te soutenir en tant qu'amis.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas Derek ? demanda-t-elle en pleurnichant.

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi Tamara. Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Bonne nuit. » conclut-il et mit fin à l'appel. Il n'avait pas encore posé le téléphone qu'il sonna de nouveau. Il refusa l'appel et fit quelques manipulations pour bloquer les appels de Tamara.

Après cette nouvelle conversation, il n'était plus d'humeur à regarder la télé. Il était psychologiquement épuisé.

Il s'installa dans son lit. Couché sur le dos, les bras pliés derrière la tête, il pensait à Pénélope.

Pour une fois, il avait un peu d'espoir. Elle lui avait certifié qu'il ne se passait rien avec Hotch. Il pensait à ce que pourrait être sa vie avec sa Babygirl. Il prit son téléphone et lui envoya un texto.

 **Bonne nuit Princesse ! Fais de beaux rêves. Les miens seront beaux parce que tu y seras. A demain. Je t'aime. DM**

Pénélope était dans son lit mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait de dormir. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Elle n'en revenait pas. Derek Morgan était amoureux d'elle et lui avait dit de prendre son temps avant de lui donner une réponse. _« Comme si j'avais besoin de temps ! Ça fait 5 ans que j'attends ça ! »_ pensa-t-elle en ricanant.

Puis elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Hotch. Il avait une piètre opinion de lui-même et il l'avait mise sur un piédestal. Le bel Adonis avait-il peur qu'elle ne partageât pas ses sentiments ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Il était tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver.

Elle reçut le message de Derek, le lit, poussa des petits cris de joies et se mit à danser toujours couchée sous ses couvertures.

Elle se maudissait de réagir comme une adolescence face à ses premiers émois. Elle capitula et quitta son lit. Il était tard mais elle s'en moquait après tout elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

Elle composa un message pour répondre à celui de Derek. Elle souriait. Pourquoi pas le taquiner un peu ?

 **Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon Prince. Ne te laisse pas trop perturber par ces rêves. Avec moi dedans ils sont forcément interdits aux mineurs. ;) A Demain. 3 BabyGirl**

Elle était tellement excitée. Elle devait raconter tout ça à quelqu'un. « Hotch ? » s'interrogea-t-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle comprenait le message à présent. Il savait ! Derek lui avait-il parlé de ses intentions ?

Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler à cette heure, elle craignait de réveiller Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus appeler JJ à cause du petit Henry. Elle renonça à appeler Emily aussi. Ils devaient tous être très fatigués et méritaient du repos. Même si Reid, en insomniaque qu'il était, ne dormait surement pas et devait dévorer tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, elle ne se voyait pas l'appeler et risquer de casser l'image de macho de Derek en lui racontant la super déclaration d'amour à laquelle elle a eu droit.

Elle se contenta de récupérer son sac de tricot et se décida à terminer ce poncho qu'elle avait entamé depuis si longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps ou l'envie de finir.

A minuit, une fois l'excitation retombée, elle retourna se coucher et se laissa emporter par Morphée.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte. Cela devait être important vu l'insistance et l'intensité. Elle regarda son réveil et jura intérieurement. _« Il est 4 heures du matin bon sang ! »_ se dit-elle.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens ! » cria-t-elle pour que le visiteur indélicat arrêtât tout ce vacarme et ne réveillât pas tout le voisinage.

Elle regarda à travers le judas et le visiteur qui se tenait derrière la porte était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir chez elle et surtout à cette heure si tardive ou plutôt si matinale.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit face à une agitation et une fureur qui l'estomaquèrent.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Derek se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Il repensa à sa Babygirl et au message qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle avait raison. Les rêves qu'il avait faits cette nuit seraient certainement interdits aux moins de 18 ans. Il en était toujours retourné. Il devait de toute urgence utiliser la salle de bain.

Il mourrait d'envie d'entendre la voix de sa Déesse, mais il était encore trop tôt. Il lui laisserait encore quelques heures car il savait qu'elle aimait faire la grasse matinée quand elle était en congé.

Il alla faire son jogging, fit ses séries de pompes et d'abdos et prit une douche.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre son petit-déjeuner quand son téléphone sonna. C'était la sonnerie associée aux numéros personnels de Pénélope. Il décrocha et dit :

« Salut Petit Cœur, tu es bien matinale. Bien dormi ?

— Bonjour Morgan, tu pourrais passer chez moi s'il te plait. C'est assez urgent ! »

Son ton surprit Derek. Il passa la main sur son tête rasée, soudain désemparé et effrayé.

« Ça va Babygirl ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Il y a un problème ? » dit-il en ne pouvant éviter le ton désespéré et inquiet de sa voix.

« Oui Morgan. Viens le plus vite possible. Je t'attends » dit-elle puis elle raccrocha.

Il resta planté dans sa cuisine quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Elle l'avait appelé deux fois par son patronyme. C'était assez rare pour être relevé. Elle le faisant généralement quand elle lui en voulait ou quand ils avaient eu une chamaillerie.

Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques jours en arrière, quand elle se montrait distante avec lui. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Pas après la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille.

Il pensait que tout était entré dans l'ordre, qu'elle avait compris ses agissements.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un jean au lieu du bas de jogging qu'il portait, il attrapa son badge et son arme et se précipita dans sa voiture.

Il se fichait complètement de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Il voulait arriver au plus vite chez sa Poupée. Il se demandait ce qui s'était passé entre le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille avant d'aller au lit et maintenant pour qu'elle se montrât aussi distante. Avait-elle enfin réalisé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et pris sa décision. Leur amitié était-elle en danger ? C'était une des conséquences qu'il avait envisagées à sa déclaration d'amour mais avait quand même décidé de prendre ce risque. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus être aussi proche de lui de peur de lui faire du mal maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble de Pénélope et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une voiture familière stationnée à quelques mètres. Il se mit tout de suite en mode agent du FBI. Il sortit son portable se sa poche pour appeler Hotch qui était toujours au bout du fil quand Derek frappa à la porte de Pénélope. Elle ne vint pas lui ouvrir mais lui cria d'entrer.

« Hotch, elle m'a dit d'entrer ce qui veut dire que sa porte n'est pas verrouillée. C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle n'est pas seule. Ne raccrochez pas, vous allez tout entendre. Tenez-vous prêt à intervenir. Je ne peux pas attendre l'équipe, je ne peux pas la laisser là-dedans sans savoir ce qui se passe et si elle va bien. »

Il ne parlait plus au téléphone mais l'avait gardé en main pour que Hotch entendît et intervînt si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Derek craignait le pire.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Du vestibule, il vit le profil de Pénélope. Elle était assise sur le canapé, toujours en pyjama. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle était tendue. Il cria « Babygirl ! ». Elle ne le regarda pas, elle fixait un point droit devant elle. Il entendit un grognement. Cela ne venait pas de sa déesse.

Derek avança dans le salon et constata que ses craintes étaient fondées : Tamara était assise dans un fauteuil faisant face à Pénélope, son sac à main sur les genoux.

Son regard croisa enfin celui de Pénélope. Elle était apeurée. Elle avait pleuré. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être tout juste réveillée mais elle avait les traits tirés. Avait-elle dormi au moins ?

« Ça va Babygirl ? Tu n'as rien ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je ne suis pas là pour lui faire du mal. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis venue voir Pénélope parce qu'on avait des choses à se dire. » dit Tamara calmement à Derek.

Derek la questionna immédiatement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Tamara ? En plus à cette heure ? »

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en la voyant assise là, comme si elle était venue faire une visite de courtoisie à une vieille amie. Derek savait qu'elle était venue harceler Pénélope à cause de leur conversation de la veille. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler des sentiments qu'il avait pour Pénélope parce que dans son esprit dérangé, Tamara la voyait maintenant comme une rivale.

« Je suis venue voir Pénélope. Elle anime mon groupe de soutien et j'avais besoin de soutien hier soir après ton départ. Et comme tu refusais de prendre mes appels ou de me voir, je me suis dit qu'elle était la plus apte à te faire entendre raison.

— Me faire entendre raison ? interrogea Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

— Dis-lui Pénélope. Dis-lui qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre ! Raconte-lui tout ce que tu m'as dit ce matin » dit-elle en souriant à Pénélope.

Derek se tourna vers Pénélope et resta dans l'expectative. Pénélope restait muette.

Tamara commença à se montrer très agitée et se leva, ses mains agrippées à son sac.

« Pénélope, on en a parlé. Tu dois lui dire ! »

— Tamara, si Pénélope avait quelque chose à me dire, je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de toi pour l'encourager. Pas vrai Babygirl ? Et puis, Tamara, je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dit. Tu devrais partir maintenant. » lui dit-il en avançant pour s'assoir à côté de Pénélope

« Reste où tu es Derek! Ne t'approche pas d'elle! On a déjà parlé de ce surnom, non ? Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je n'irai nulle part. Je veux entendre Pénélope. Elle a des choses à te dire.» cria-t-elle.

Elle était de plus en plus tourmentée. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme posée qu'il avait rencontrée. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour la sécurité de Pénélope. Il espérait que Hotch était toujours en ligne et qu'il entendait tout. Ils devraient faire appel à une unité d'urgence psychiatrique pour maitriser Tamara. Il ne voulait pas la blesser physiquement.

« Tamara, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Calme-toi. Pénélope me parlera après. Tu dois rentrer chez toi maintenant. »

Il se rapprochait de Tamara quand Pénélope cria : « Non Derek ! »

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Pénélope. Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit tout de suite.

« Tamara, pourquoi as-tu une arme avec toi si tu es venue juste pour discuter ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il fallait que Hotch entendît cette information.

« Pénélope, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'en empêcher. » dit-elle en s'avançant dans la direction de Pénélope. Derek lui bloqua tout de suite le passage et se mettant devant Pénélope pour la protéger.

Tamara regarda Derek, observa son visage et sa posture. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle lui cria :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas ?! On pourrait être tellement heureux ensemble si tu nous donnais une chance. Au lieu de cela, tu t'accroches à ta meilleure amie qui ne ressent pas du tout la même chose pour toi. Elle me l'a dit. Elle ne t'aimera jamais comme moi je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Derek se serra en entendant les paroles de Tamara. Sa déesse ne l'aimait pas. En avaient-elles discuté ? Tamara disait-elle vrai ? En même temps, comment croire une personne aussi instable mentalement ? Tamara continua de cracher son venin :

« Regarde-toi, tu es prêt à tout pour protéger ta **Babygirl**. Elle n'en ferait pas de même pour toi. Elle est amoureuse de son fiancée Kevin. Ils vont se marier. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.»

Tamara avait toujours ce ton hargneux et dégouté quand elle prononçait le nom que Derek avait utilisé pour interpeller Pénélope le jour de leur rencontre. Cela enrageait profondément le profiler. En entendant les mots fiancé, mariage et Kevin dans la même phrase, Derek fut rassuré. Kevin était de l'histoire ancienne pour Pénélope, c'était le petit ami éconduit qui le lui avait dit en personne. Il reprit espoir mais resta concentré sur Tamara. Il ne devait pas se montrer trop brusque avec elle mais se tenir prêt à réagir si elle perdait le contrôle et essayait d'utiliser l'arme qu'elle avait dans son sac.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la nuit, tu as bloqué mes appels mais il suffit qu'elle t'appelle une fois et tu accours à elle.

— Tamara, on en a déjà discuté, tu dois te faire soigner. Je peux t'aider en tant qu'ami mais rien de plus.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, j'ai besoin de toi, de mon PETIT ami. Je suis prête à tout pour toi et toi tu perds ton temps à courir après quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de toi. Pénélope dis-lui ! Dis-lui que tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

Comme Pénélope restait muette, Tamara sortit l'arme de son sac. Elle la pointa sur Derek puisque de là où elle était, elle ne voyait que les jambes de Pénélope qui était toujours assise sur le canapé, comme prostrée.

Derek, par réflexe leva les bras, tenant toujours son téléphone en main pour que Hotch eût une idée de ce qui se passait.

« Si tu tiens à ton meilleur ami, c'est le moment de parler **Babygirl**! » menaça-t-elle Pénélope.

Derek essaya de la raisonner et surtout de faire savoir à Hotch qu'il y avait urgence à intervenir :

« Baisse ton arme Tamara. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux blesser personne. S'il te plait, donne-moi ton arme, et après on pourra parler.

— Il ne tient qu'à ton amie pour qu'il n'y ait aucun blessé. Je veux qu'elle te dise la vérité, je veux qu'elle te dise tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté. Allez Pénélope !

— D'accord, d'accord. J'aime Kevin. C'est l'homme de ma vie et je vais l'épouser. Je ne t'aime pas Derek. Je te considère comme un ami. Voilà Tamara. Je lui ai tout dit. Baisse ton arme ! » dit enfin Pénélope sortie de sa torpeur. Il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier davantage Tamara pour qu'elle ne tirât pas sur Derek.

« Alors Derek. Tu ressens quoi de savoir que tu n'es qu'un AMI pour elle alors que tu es fou amoureux d'elle. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens. » dit Tamara dont la colère et l'amertume déformaient le visage.

Derek était tellement en colère. Tamara menaçait Pénélope avec une arme pour lui faire dire toutes ses choses à cause de lui. C'est de sa faute si sa déesse étant en danger. Il voulait aussi que Tamara comprît qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

« Tamara, je me suis déjà excusé de t'avoir fait penser qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne te vois pas comme ça et le fait que Pénélope ne m'aime pas n'y change rien. Pénélope n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. C'est à moi que tu en veux. Laisse-la partir et on va discuter. » dit-il en espérant l'apaiser.

— Elle a tout à y voir au contraire. Si elle n'était pas là, je suis sûre que tu pourrais m'aimer. Mais puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'aura. » dit Tamara en se préparant à presser la détente.


	25. Chapter 25

**Avant dernier chapitre**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et suivi ma première histoire.**

* * *

« _Puisque je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'aura. » dit Tamara en se préparant à presser la détente._

Chapitre 25

Au moment où Tamara allait tirer, un fracas se fit entendre dans l'appartement.

C'était Hotch et l'équipe qui avaient défoncé la porte et avaient débarqué armes au poing pour appréhender Tamara.

Derek qui s'y attendait en profita pour se jeter sur l'arme que tenait Tamara. Elle s'était laissée distraire par le vacarme qu'elle avait entendu et avait détourné l'attention pendant quelques secondes.

Morgan la désarma sans difficulté. Elle commença à se débattre et à le frapper.

Les ambulanciers qui étaient maintenant dans l'appartement s'approchèrent d'elle pour aider à la maitriser et l'un d'eux lui fit une injection. Elle continua à se débattre pendant une minute et se calma progressivement jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Les ambulanciers l'évacuèrent sur un brancard sous la surveillance de Rossi qui les suivit.

Morgan se précipita vers Pénélope dès que les secouristes prirent Tamara en charge.

Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé. Elle était manifestement très secouée et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle accueillit cette étreinte avec joie et soulagement. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Derek et le serra très fort.

Hotch fit un signe de la tête à Prentiss, JJ et Reid. Il avait l'impression de faire intrusion dans un grand moment d'intimité. Ils sortirent dans le couloir pour leur laisser quelques minutes pour se calmer.

« Ça va aller, mon Bébé. Tout est fini » dit-il à l'oreille de Pénélope.

Elle le serrait toujours aussi fort. Elle lui dit :

« J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Tu n'as rien. Elle ne t'a pas blessé ? » Elle desserra son étreinte pour l'examiner.

« Ça va Babygirl, dit-il en ricanant. J'ai connu bien pire. »

Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui prendre un verre d'eau. Il le lui donna et lui dit :

« Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu es debout depuis quelle heure ?

— Depuis 4 heures du matin, l'heure à laquelle Tamara a débarqué en furie ici. »

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Oh, mon Petit Cœur, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est de ma faute si elle a débarqué chez toi. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de toi comme je l'ai fait. »

Il la relâcha et lui dit :

« L'équipe attend dehors, je peux les faire entrer ? Tu es prête à nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle hocha la tête et dit :

« J'aimerais juste prendre une petite douche pour me rafraichir un peu.

— Vas-y ma Puce, je te prépare du café en attendant. Prends ton temps. » dit-il à Pénélope en l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il appela les autres qui attendaient dehors, les conduisit dans la cuisine et leur proposa du café. Des agents du FBI s'affairaient dans le salon afin de recueillir des indices pour l'enquête. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à relever à part les tasses que Tamara et Pénélope avaient utilisées, le sac à main de la jeune femme perturbée ainsi que l'arme qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hotch

— Elle est un peu secouée, mais ça va aller. Elle est en train de prendre une douche. Où est Rossi ?

— Il est parti dans l'ambulance avec Tamara. Il veut s'assurer qu'elle recevra les soins dont elle a besoin et qu'elle sera sous haute surveillance dans une chambre sécurisée, répondit Prentiss.

— Pourquoi Tamara s'en est-elle prise à Garcia ? » interrogea Reid. Il pouvait être tellement maladroit. C'était la question que se posaient Prentiss et JJ mais elles n'avaient pas osé la dire à haute voix.

Derek soupira et répondit :

« On va tout vous dire une fois que Pénélope sera revenue de la salle de bain. »

Quand Pénélope revint, ils l'attendaient tous dans le salon. Elle portait un T-shirt du FBI trop long et trop large pour elle et un bas de jogging. Ses cheveux étaient enveloppés d'une serviette.

Elle s'assit à côté de Derek sur le canapé. Il lui donna sa tasse de café en lui disant :

« Comme tu l'aimes, ma Beauté.

— Merci Mon Adonis en chocolat, » dit-elle en acceptant la tasse.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire. Ils retrouvaient enfin Morgan et Garcia et leurs célèbres répliques.

Derek commença à parler de Tamara et leur raconta comment les choses avaient dégénéré jusqu'à leur conversation de la veille. Pénélope prit le relais en racontant comment Tamara s'était présentée chez elle à 4 heures du matin.

* * *

 _Elle ouvrit la porte et fit face à une agitation et une fureur qui l'estomaquèrent._

 _Tamara la poussa violemment pour se frayer un passage. Pénélope était si stupéfaite qu'elle ne put que balbutier :_

 _« Tam… Tamara mais que faites-vous… que fais-tu chez moi à cette heure ? Tu vas bien ? Il y a un problème ?_

— _Oui il y un problème ! vociféra Tamara. Le problème c'est que tu tournes autour de mon petit ami et je suis venue de dire que tu devrais prendre tes distances !_

— _Tamara, ne parle pas aussi fort. Tu vas réveiller tout l'immeuble. » lui dit Pénélope le plus calmement possible. Elle savait que Tamara était en pleine crise. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle était tendue et très agitée. « Ça va être très dur de la calmer. » se dit-elle._

 _Elle ferma la porte et suivit Tamara qui faisait déjà les cent pas dans le salon. Elle lui demanda d'une voix toujours aussi douce :_

 _« Assieds-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un verre d'eau, une infusion ? » Elle n'allait surement pas lui proposer du café, Tamara était suffisamment nerveuse._

 _« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Pénélope!_

— _A quoi ? Je ne fais que suivre les règles élémentaires de l'hospitalité. » dit-elle. Tamara sembla se détendre légèrement._

 _« Je veux bien une infusion, s'il te plait. »_

 _Elle fit signe à Tamara de s'asseoir et elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses._

 _Tamara était toujours debout. Elle balayait la pièce des yeux. Son regard se posa sur une petite étagère. Pénélope qui s'était assise sur le canapé et qui l'observait, se crispa. Elle savait que sur cette étagère se trouvaient des photos d'elle et de l'équipe mais surtout d'elle et Derek._

 _La réaction de Tamara ne se fit pas attendre._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir quand Derek est venu ici ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc à Pénélope._

— _Comment ça ? Comment sais-tu que Derek était ici ?_

— _Je l'ai suivi quand il est parti de chez moi. Je savais qu'il irait te retrouver. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Pénélope. Qu'avez-vous fait Derek et toi quand il est venu ici ?_

— _Tamara, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais Derek et moi sommes amis. Les meilleurs amis. Nous n'avons fait que parler._

— _Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote. J'ai vu son visage quand il est sorti d'ici. Il souriait comme un imbécile heureux. Vous avez couché ensemble ?_

— _Non ! s'indigna Pénélope. Je te l'ai dit nous avons parlé._

— _De quoi ? Il te l'a dit ?_

— _Il m'a dit quoi ?_

— _Il t'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a rompu avec moi ? »_

 _Tamara était maintenant hystérique. Elle faisait toujours les cent pas, elle pleurait et tremblait. Sa voix chevrotait. Pénélope savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas la prendre de front. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre quitte à mentir._

 _« Non, il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça._

— _Tu mens ! cria t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac et en sortit une arme. Arrête de me mentir ou ça va très mal aller pour toi ! »_

 _Tamara escaladait dans la démence. Elle ne pointait l'arme dans aucune direction précise. Elle se contentait d'agiter les bras pendant qu'elle parlait mais elle avait le doigt sur la détente ce qui faisait très peur à l'analyste du FBI. Avec la frénésie de Tamara le coup pouvait partir à n'importe quel moment._

 _Elle essaya de la raisonner :_

 _« Tamara, range cette arme. Je croyais que tu étais venue pour parler. C'est inutile d'avoir un revolver pour ça. Range-le. C'est dangereux._

— _Je savais que j'en aurais besoin. Je savais que tu ne me sortirais que des salades alors je l'ai pris avec moi. Maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions et réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire. D'accord ? Un accident est si vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Pénélope hocha la tête. Elle était morte de peur. Le ton de Tamara avait changé. Sa voix ne chevrotait plus. Elle avait repris confiance. Garcia frissonna aux menaces de Tamara. Elle était capable de tout._

 _Tamara s'installa dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé et reprit son interrogatoire :_

 _« On reprend du début. T'a-t-il avoué qu'il t'aime ?_

— _Oui. » répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle ne pouvait rien faire maintenant. Elle ne savait pas gérer de tels troubles. Elle se contenterait d'essayer de ne pas la contrarier et de prier pour que quelqu'un intervînt._

 _« Que lui as-tu répondu ? » demanda Tamara. Elle avait le même ton que celui que prenaient les profilers de l'équipe quand ils interrogeaient un suspect._

 _« Rien. J'étais trop surprise. J'ai rien dit, lui assura Pénélope._

— _Comment a-t-il réagi à ça ? Il n'a pas voulu savoir ce que tu en penses ?_

— _Non, il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait du temps pour y penser._

— _Et toi tu l'aimes ? »_

 _Pénélope crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Comment répondre à cette question sans réveiller sa fureur ? Devait-elle dire la vérité ou essayer de lui mentir ? Elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse. Tamara saurait qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Elle s'entendit dire :_

 _« Non, je ne l'aime pas comme ça. C'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai un petit ami. Il s'appelle Kevin. »_

 _Tamara se leva brusquement. Le calme dont elle faisait preuve précédemment avait disparu._

 _« Tu mens encore une fois. Tu l'aimes toi aussi, mais tu ne l'auras jamais. Si tu tiens à lui, tu as plutôt intérêt à être plus convaincante que tu lui diras que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu le considères comme un ami. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il soit blessé ou tué Pénélope ?_

— _Tu l'aimes, tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal, cria Pénélope_

— _Oui je l'aime, mais si je ne peux pas l'avoir tu ne l'auras pas non plus… » hurla t-elle encore plus contrariée. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle prit son téléphone et lança un appel. Elle essayait sûrement de joindre Derek._

 _« Je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois ce soir. Il a répondu une seule fois pour me sortir encore une fois qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et maintenant il bloque carrément mes appels. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Il va me le payer. »_

 _Pénélope était toujours assise à la même place, n'osant pas bouger, pleurant en silence._

 _Tamara, elle, continua à vociférer des menaces et à se parler à elle-même, maudissant Derek, insultant Pénélope et faisant les cent pas dans le salon._

 _Soudain, elle se calma et demanda à Pénélope où était son téléphone. Il était aux environs de 8 heures. Elle s'assit et dit à Pénélope d'appeler Derek._

 _« Si Mahommet ne va pas à la montagne, la montagne vient à Mahommet. Il refuse de me voir mais il ne refusera jamais de voir sa chère_ _ **Babygirl**_ _. N'est-ce pas Pénélope ? Tu vas lui demander de venir. Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire. Ne lui dis surtout pas que je suis là. Je veux lui faire la surprise. »_

 _Pénélope frissonna à sa façon de dire Babygirl. Elle était vraiment jalouse de ce surnom._

 _La blonde hésita avant d'appeler Derek. Elle ne voulait pas l'attirer dans ce piège mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tamara s'était assise à côté d'elle et attendait qu'elle exécutât l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné._

 _Une fois l'appel terminé, Tamara reprit sa place sur le fauteuil et regardait en souriant Pénélope qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps._

* * *

Quand Pénélope acheva son récit, tous ses collègues vinrent l'embrasser les uns après autres en lui disant des paroles encourageantes. Ils lui dirent qu'ils feraient tout pour que Tamara reçût la peine qu'elle méritait et qu'elle ne fût jamais une menace pour Derek et elle à l'avenir.

Comme leur amie analyste était fatiguée, Hotch, Reid, Emily et JJ prirent congé la laissant avec Derek.


	26. Chapter 26

**Voilà! Dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire.**

 **Gracias a Lenika.**

 **Petite dédicace à Kanelle.**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Derek et Pénélope restèrent seuls après le départ de l'équipe.

Il avait fait appel à un ouvrier qui avait remplacé la porte et ajouté des verrous.

Derek suggéra :

« Et si je te préparais le petit déjeuner ? »

Pénélope était très touchée par l'attention de Derek mais elle avait été tellement secouée par les actes de Tamara qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler. Elle avait juste envie d'aller se coucher. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et toutes ces tensions l'avaient fatiguée au plus au point.

Elle déclina l'offre de Dérek qui comprit très bien les raisons de son manque d'appétit.

Soudain, il eut une idée qu'il proposa à Pénélope :

« Babygirl, si je t'emmenais chez moi. Tu pourrais dormir tranquillement et à ton réveil on irait déjeuner comme prévu. Qu'est-ce tu en dis ? »

Il ne voulait pas paraître trop insistant au cas où elle voulait avoir un peu d'espace et de temps à elle pour se remettre de la quasi prise d'otage qu'elle avait subie.

Pénélope hésita un instant et lui dit :

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je ne pourrais pas me sentir tranquille ici pour l'instant. »

Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité. Rossi n'avait encore appelé pour donner des nouvelles de Tamara.

« Bien ! Prends un sac avec quelques affaires et on y va ! » Derek était content qu'elle eût accepté. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Après ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait plus envie de la quitter des yeux. S'il pouvait l'attacher à lui pour être certain qu'il ne lui arrivât rien, il le ferait avec plaisir et soulagement.

Elle avait raconté son histoire à l'équipe mais Derek était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas donné tous les détails. Ils auraient l'occasion d'en discuter quand ils seraient chez lui.

Pénélope prépara un sac. Elle prit le plus de choses possible, ne sachant pas quand elle rentrerait chez elle, et ils se mirent en route pour la maison de Derek

Derek accompagna Pénélope à la chambre d'ami et attendit qu'elle se fût endormie avant de partir.

Il prit enfin ce petit-déjeuner qu'il allait prendre avant de recevoir l'appel inquiétant de Pénélope lui demandant de venir chez elle.

Il appela Rossi pour savoir ce qui était advenu de Tamara. Pour l'instant, elle était sédatée dans une chambre sécurisée du service psychiatrique de l'hôpital et les docteurs attendaient son réveil pour lui faire subir une première évaluation. Il remercia Rossi et s'assit dans le salon.

Quand Pénélope se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle le trouva assis sur le sofa. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis sa conversation avec Rossi.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Il lui proposa quelque chose à boire ou à manger mais elle refusa.

« Je te dois te dire quelque chose Derek, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

— Bien sûr, Princesse. Je t'écoute. » répondit-il d'un ton le plus neutre possible. En réalité, il redoutait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait enduré tout ça et il comprendrait si elle le lui reprochait.

« Ce que je t'ai dit devant Tamara concernant Kevin était faux. » commença-t-elle.

Derek allait dire quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Non, écoute et ne m'interromps pas. Je n'aime pas Kevin et je ne vais pas l'épouser. D'ailleurs, on a rompu. »

Elle fit une pause, prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit :

« Lorsque tu m'as dit toutes ces choses hier j'étais trop surprise pour répondre, tu m'as donné du temps pour y penser, mais il n'y a rien à penser. »

Le cœur de Derek était près de s'arrêter. Il se préparait au pire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ces mots venant de toi, même dans mes rêves les plus fous et je peux te dire que c'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. Derek, tu m'as dit qu'en me voyant avec Kevin, un morceau de ton cœur se brisait chaque jour, et bien pour moi c'est pareil à chaque fois que je te vois quitter un bar ou une soirée avec une de ces bimbos.

J'ai arrêté de te parler… du moins, je me suis montrée distante avec toi pendant des jours parce que j'avais découvert que tu voyais Tamara en secret. Je n'étais pas seulement blessée que tu me l'aies caché à moi ta meilleure amie mais j'étais surtout effondrée parce que j'ai cru que tu avais trouvé la bonne. J'ai perdu l'espoir de voir un jour se réaliser mon rêve si inaccessible. Mon rêve c'est et cela toujours été d'être la femme qui pourrait enfin de donner l'envie de te caser, de fonder une famille éventuellement. J'ai pensé que Tamara était cette femme et j'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Hotch m'a soutenue pendant ce temps, m'a encouragé à ne pas renoncer, m'a certifié que tu partageais mes sentiments mais je refusais d'y croire. J'étais si désespérée que j'étais prête à suivre Hotch dans ses idées farfelues et à jouer une mascarade avec lui pour te rendre jaloux et te faire réagir. En gros, on devait te faire croire qu'il prenait ta place. On aurait flirté, il m'aurait appelée Babygirl… »

Elle l'entendit ricaner.

« Tout ça pour te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi Derek Morgan et je le suis depuis le jour où tu m'as appelée Babygirl. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Deux mains fortes lui encerclaient le visage, et des lèvres tendres se collaient aux siennes. Une langue dansait autour de la sienne.

Derek mit tout son amour et toute sa passion dans ce baiser. Il était exalté par la déclaration d'amour de la femme de sa vie. Elle partageait ses sentiments.

Le simple baiser qu'il pensait lui donner se transforma en un chapelet de baisers, en une litanie de caresses et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Derek dans la laquelle il n'y avait plus que deux cœurs qui s'unissaient enfin, deux âmes qui fusionnaient et deux corps qui s'entrelaçaient. Le temps s'arrêta, le monde autour d'eux disparut.

Quand ils redescendirent de leur olympe quelques heures plus tard, c'était pour être rappelés à l'ordre par la nature. La déesse de Derek mourrait de faim, et l'Adonis de Pénélope n'était pas contre l'idée d'avaler quelque chose pour reprendre des forces.

Ils refusaient de quitter le lit donc abandonnèrent l'idée de ce déjeuner au restaurant. Ils se firent livrer des plats par un restaurant asiatique.

Pénélope avait bien fait de prendre un sac car Derek refusait de la laisser partir, du moins jusqu'à la fin de leurs congés. Il lui proposa d'emménager avec lui ce qu'elle accepta. Il lui dit que leur premier fils serait prénommé Aaron en remerciement à leur patron qui avait comploté pour qu'ils se missent ensemble.

* * *

Un an après, Pénélope et Derek étaient plus amoureux que jamais.

Kevin et Tamara étaient définitivement oubliés.

Kevin avait rencontré une fille et avait accepté un poste dans un autre état pour la suivre.

Tamara était internée dans un institut psychiatrique de haute sécurité où elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de progrès car elle ruminait toujours cette déception amoureuse et imaginait chaque jour un nouveau plan pour se venger de celui qui l'avait repoussée et celle qui lui avait volé l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

Le petit Aaron, Derek Jr. et Cassiopée vinrent plus tard compléter le bonheur de Mr et Mme Morgan.


End file.
